The Legend Of Zelda: The Age Of Silence
by hotaru85
Summary: A la llegada de un extraño, incontables catástrofes y tragedias caen sobre Hyrule; Las razas se han dividido y el olor a guerra es intenso. El Portal del Silencio se está abriendo. Cap 5: Los celos empiezan a surgir
1. Unas Vacaciones?

Capitulo 01: Unas ¿Vacaciones?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de tu vida?- la voz de la consejera estudiantil sacó de sus pensamientos a esta joven de cabello negro largo y lacio, sentada de frente a la consejera enviada ahí por una cita de un maestro con sus ultimos examenes en su mano. ningun examen era mayor a 60

-¡Contéstame de una vez! ¡Te estoy hablando!- exclamó la consejera, volteó a mirarla, era obvio que se encontraba muy molesta, aunque si yo tuviera su edad y tampoco tuviese novio o esposo, estaría igual de amargada.

-Mira, Andrea; tus padres se han esforzado mucho porque tu estes aquí, tus calificaciones habían sido perfectas hasta este ultimo bimestre, ¿Cómo vas a explicarles a tus padres las calificaciones reprobatorias que has tenido estas semanas? ¿Qué te pasa, Andrea?- preguntó la consejera de nuevo, Andrea ya sabia a lo que la consejera se refería

Andrea, siempre para todo, la hija perfecta, la estudiante perfecta, la hermana perfecta, la vecina perfecta, supongo que si fuera una tonta, tambien seria la tonta perfecta, pero, ¿Cómo explicarle a la consejera o a sus padres que ya estaba aburrida de todo eso? ¿Cómo decirles que no sabe que es lo que quiere de la vida?

-Andrea, tendrás que llevarles la nota a tus padres y entrar a cursos intensivos de verano para poder recuperarte- dijo la consejera finalmente al ver que la chica no podía decir nada.

-¡Andrea! ¡Espera!- exclamaba alguien a sus espaldas, sabia sin voltear que se trataba de Lily, su mejor amiga

-Ay, Lily, creo que hoy no podremos ir a la Estatua- dijo Andrea sin siquiera esperar a ver lo que tenía que decir, Lily movió la cabeza en señal de negación, siempre hacía eso cuando Andrea hacía algo malo

-Vamos, te acompañare a tu casa- dice Lily y caminan juntas

-Me mandó las notas para que mis padres las firmen- contestó a un silencio en el que ella no dijo nada

-¿Qué crees que te digan?- preguntó Lily; pero no se respondieron, no era necesario

-Es que, ay Lily; tu vas a entrar a la universidad de medicina, Marco entrará a estudiar la ingenieria esa, Amy pondrá su salón de belleza y Adam empezará a trabajar en el negocio de su padre, todos saben que es lo que quieren, aun los raperos quieren ser raperos y los frikis quieren tener su cibercafé y su salón de arcade, pero ¡Yo no se que es lo que quiero!- exclamó Andrea desesperada

-¿Y por eso has bajado tus calificaciones?- pregunta Lily, para ella no habia coherencia, de hecho, para nadie habia coherencia, según los exámenes de aptitud y vocación, Andrea podía ser buena en todo lo que se propusiera, pero he ahí el problema, ya no sabia que proponerse, estaba aburrida, A-BU-RRI-DA

-No quiero desanimarte, pero aun la facultad de medicina es aburrida- respondio Andrea molesta

-Bueno, ahí me avisas como quedaste con tus papas- dijo Lily y se fue rapidamente, entró y subio las escaleras que llevaban a la puerta principal, y la madre de Andrea cocinaba

-¡Llegaste temprano!- exclamó su madre con euforia

-Hoy inician las vacaciones, salimos temprano- contestó Andrea y entregó la nota

-Andrea!- exclamó su madre después de verlas, su padre entró por la puerta de atrás, ese día era su día libre en el trabajo.

-Hola, Andrea, a ver, dejame ver tus calificaciones… Oh! son mas bajas que las del periodo pasado- dice su padre al verlas, la desilusión en el rostro de ambos era visible

-Pues, con las calificaciones altas de tus ultimos examenes se promedió y pasaste, pero…- decía su madre intentando buscarle el lado positivo, su padre solo fue al baño y no dijo más

Subio las escaleras y miro en la habitación de su hermano que estaba escribiendo ávidamente en la computadora, chateando, probablemente, se acosto en la cama

-Andrea, hija, ¿podemos pasar?- preguntó la suave voz de mi padre, Andrea se enderezó en la cama y los dos entraron

-Estamos preocupados por ti, últimamente te hemos visto decaida, desinteresada, dejaste de ir a las clases de gimnasia y abandonaste ballet, en tus calificaciones bajaste mucho y ya no has ido al club de lectura, tu padre y yo creemos que tienes algun problema- dijo la madre de Andrea, siempre preocupada

-¿Te sientes bien? ¿podemos hacer algo por ti?- preguntó su padre siempre mas práctico

-Lo lamento, no quiero ser problema para ustedes…

-No digas eso, eres muy hija nuestra…-

-No es eso, es simplemente que no le encuentro sentido a estar aquí, no se sientan mal por lo que digo, tengo una vida maravillosa y tranquila, pero no me siento completa con lo que hago, no tengo un proposito de mi vida, no tengo nada que hacer realmente- contestó bruscamente, permaneció seria y sus padres voltearon a verse

-Tal vez necesites algo de diversión, algo diferente, hemos decidido mandarte con la tía Mariana, seguro en su casa de campo te sentirás mejor- dijo su padre intentando no sonar molesto por su actitud

-Y tal vez ahí encuentres lo que quieres ser- contestó su madre sonriendo pasivamente

-No lo creo- espetó Andrea molesta y les dio la espalda, ambos salieron y su padre antes de cerrar la puerta permaneció en el umbral un momento

-Te irás mañana por la mañana- dijo y se fue, ellos ya esperaban algo asi aunque no lo querían aceptar.

--

Pronto se hizo de noche, mas rapido de lo que Andrea deseara; cepilló su cabello y se preparaba para dormir, sus padres ya se habia dormido y Andrea esperó hasta el último momento para poder entrar al baño, asi nadie la molestaría

Grrr Grrr Grr Grr

-¿Quién anda ahí?- preguntó Andrea sobresaltada por el ruido que había escuchado

Grrr Grrr Grrr Grrr

-No es gracioso, Charles- dijo Andrea molesta pensando en su hermano mayor

-¿Charles? ¿eres tu?- preguntó Andrea, aunque Charles siempre le hacía bromas, tambien Matt era mas fastidioso cuando se lo proponía

-Ya Charles! dejame- insistio, pero la luz continuaba al final del pasillo, Andrea caminó con cautela y comenzó a mirar, caminó hasta el ático y subió las escaleras, poco a poco iba escuchando ruidos extraños que podían enchinar la piel de cualquiera

-Mas te vale que no sea una broma, Charles!- exclamó pero el ruido del viento movía las ventanas y nada mas se oia, la misma luz continuaba subiendo y subió detrás de ella cuando

tara rara… tara rara…

-¡Charles! ¡Deja de hacer ruidos raros!- exclamó Andrea molesta cuando se topó cara a cara con una bestia salvaje, ¿un jabalí? ¿Parado en dos patas?

-Oh! cerdito!- contestó Andrea nerviosa, pero los cerdos salvajes empezaron a bailar

-Aaaaaaah!- gritó al ver que empezaban a rodearla, pero continuamente como danzando se movían alrededor de Andrea hasta que la rodearon y brincaron hacia ella, gruesas cuerdas amarraron sus manos y sus tobillos asi como una venda cubrió su boca y la obligaron a callar; el mas fuerte de ellos la cargó, poniendola sobre su hombro, mirando hacia atrás Andrea vio a estos cerdos salvajes caminando en dos pies como un humano

¿Estaba Andrea soñando? ¿Estaba siendo secuestrada por alienigenas? Al menos podía enviar su historia a "Ripley's"

Los cerdos o alienigenas, todavía no se que son, saltaron por la ventana y corrían desesperadamente con Andrea a la espalda de uno hasta alcanzar el bosque, la luna estaba en lo alto y no se oia un solo ruido mas que el de estas criaturas avanzando rapidamente por entre la hierba, solo una cosa rogaba: ¡Que no la fueran a comer!

Pronto llegaron al bosquecillo! había un pequeño Lago, ¿Cómo iban a sortearlo? se preguntó Andrea lista para gritar, cuando de pronto, uno a uno comenzaron a tirarse y a sumergirse, empecé a moverme bruscamente

-¡No no no no!- comenzó a gritar antes que uno de los cerdos tomara un grueso palo y ¡Lo estrellara contra su cab…. PUAH!

--

Andrea se estiró, comenzaba a despertar, estaba acostada en una cama suave y arropada, los pajarillos cantaban esa mañana y la suave brisa matutina entraba por la ventana abierta, todo había sido una pesadilla

-Sabía que había sido una pesadilla, jamás volveré a comer pizza con salsa "tabasco" antes de dormir- se dijo a si misma y abrió los ojos enderezandose sobre la cama, se paró y se volvió a estirar

-¡Yaaaaaaaaaaaaawn!- cuando de pronto entró un joven de cabellos rubios alborotados con una bandeja de fruta en sus manos

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!- el joven se sobresaltó y la bandeja cayó al suelo, algunas de las frutas mas maduras se estropearon

-¿Quién eres tu? ¿Dónde estoy? ¡Ni creas que te voy a dejar aprovecharte! ¡Estudié karate y tae kwon do en la escuela! ¡Iaaah! ¡Ay!- exclamó, pero Andrea al sentirse mareada caí de rodillas sobre el suelo, el joven rapidamente corrió hasta a ella

-No deberías moverte tan bruscamente con un golpe así, podrías lastimarte mas- dijo, quedó paralizada, su voz era demasiado calmada y no mostraba signos de haberse sorprendido por la actuación de hacia rato, la ayudó a sentarse en la cama y después tomó unas frutas y las machacó en una vasija, hizo una mezcolanza negra, la puso sobre un trapo y luego, con delicadeza, untó algo de la fruta en la herida y después volvió a poner una venda, inmediatamente Andrea se sintió mejor.

-Ese golpe estuvo fuere, ¿Qué hacía una niña como tu en poder de unos Molblins como esos?- preguntó el joven, Andrea se quedó pensando, recordaba el olor a cerdo pero en ese momento como si estuviese mirando una visión, parpadeó varias veces y luego extendió las manos para tocar…

-¡Tienes las orejas puntiagudas!- exclamó sorprendida y aterrada retirando las manos de las orejas de aquel joven, aquel joven volteó a mirarla de nuevo como si le hubiese respondido de una manera que requerría que se le tuviera compasión a Andrea

-Si, igual que todos los Hylianos, ¿tienes problema con eso?- preguntó el joven, Andrea se llevó las manos a las orejas y comenzó a tocarlas, suavemente descubrió las formas puntiagudas de sus orejas

-¡Tengo puntiaguda las orejas!- exclamó sorprendida y corrió hasta un espejo para mirarse, su largo cabello negro no había cambiado, ni sus ojos castaños, pero las orejas… ¡Eran de elfo!

-¿Estás bien?- volvió a preguntar el joven

-Yo… no… tengo que salir de aquí… ¡Tengo que ir a casa de mi tia!- exclamó corriendo locamente hacia afuera

-¡Cuidado!- exclamó el joven, pero Andrea no escuchó y corrió con demasiada velocidad

-¡Ahh, aaahh, aaaah!- exclamó Andrea pero en seguida cayó en suavecito

-¡Ay! ¡Ahora llueven chicas!- exclamó alguien con voz gruesa

-¡Oh! Disculpe alcalde- exclamó el joven brincando con agilidad hasta el montón de paja sobre la cual habia caido Andrea.

-¡Se ha roto la rueda! ¿Qué no sabes usar las escaleras, muchacha?- preguntó aquel señor que tambien tenia orejas puntiagudas

-Disculpeme, no fue mi intención- exclamó Andrea avergonzada

-¿Esta es la chica que descubriste atada por los Molblins?- preguntó aquel señor

-Si, Alcalde; fue una suerte que la descubrieramos, aunque los Molblins parecían enojados y prometieron volver- dice el joven

-No te preocupes, Link, si vuelven les haremos pagar caro su intromisión aquí a Ordon Village- dice el alcalde

-Si Alcalde…- contestó Link

-¡Eaaaaaaaaaaaaah!- exclamó un joven de pronto llegando a caballo vestido de una manera suntuosa, aunque a Andrea le parecía rara, el joven del caballo brincó y se puso frente a Andrea

-¡Hermosa señorita! ¡Permítame presentarme! Soy Buruo, digno representante de Ordon Village y su heroico salvador…- exclamó el joven de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes pero de sangre pesada ¬¬

-Oh! ¿Fuiste tu el que me salvó?- preguntó Andrea

-¡Claro! ¡Solo miraron mi hermosa espada de madera fina tallada para reconocerme como Buruo, ¡El legendario protector de Ordon Village! ¡Y esos cerdos asquerosos huyeron de mi presencia! ¡Y de esa manera, os he librado, hermosa doncella!- exclamó el joven queriendo besar la mano de Andrea, pero Andrea se apartó, Link solo miraba pasivo dejando que Buruo se llevara el crédito

-Gracias- contestó Andrea tranquila

-¿Y cual es el nombre de tan bella doncella que de hermosa podía ser un hada?- preguntó Buruo, Andrea se sonrojó

-Mi nombre es Andrea- dijo Andrea muy enrojecida por la situación

-Andrea un hermoso nombre para una hermosa chica, hey tu, granjero! ¿No es hoy tu día libre? ¡Entonces cepilla mis botas!- exclamó Buruo arrojando despectivamente un cepillo y el par de botas a Link

-Pero Buruo…- contestó el alcalde, pero Link se sonrió

-Está bien- contestó Link y se puso a cepillar las botas, Andrea miró entonces que Link tenía una herida en un brazo y que estaba vendada y tratada de la misma forma que la venda de su propia cabeza

-Mira granjero, cuando termines con las botas, cepillas a Dumpey, y tal vez te pague un vaso de leche en el bar- dijo Buruo tomando a Andrea con algo de fuerza para llevarsela

-No, espera- dijo Andrea, pero Buruo no escuchaba razones

-¡Alcalde! ¿No va a venir? Hoy es la celebración del pueblo- dijo Buruo ostentandose como siempre

-Claro, Link, puedes venir tu tambien- dice Buruo, Link negó con la cabeza

-Tengo que terminar algunas cosas, después iré…- contestó Link sonriendo gratamente, el alcalde entonces sonrió tambien

-Vamos, Buruo, hay que terminar algunas cosas- dice el alcalde, Buruo entonces mira a Andrea

-Ven conmigo, no deberías juntarte con los granjeros- dijo Buruo, Andrea volteó hacia atrás y miró a Link de frente

-Yo...- dijo Andrea sin poder terminar

-Si te molesta la herida de la cabeza de nuevo, puedes venir, te la vendaré de nuevo- dijo Link siemrpe amable y servicial

-Gracias- contestó Andrea y se dejó llevar por Buruo

--

-¿La encontraron?- preguntó una voz oscura en una habitación lóbrega

-Si, pero nos la quitaron- contestó un molblin, por respuesta recibió un rayo de luz que lo dejó paralizado

-¡Ay ay ay ay ay!- exclamaron varios Molblin corriendo de un lado a otro

-Ya saben que si no me dan respuestas que me gusten…- dijo la misma voz oscura

-Pero señor! un chico nos atacó y…- un segundo rayo de luz tambien lo dejó hecho estatua de piedra

-¡Ay ay ay ay ay ay!- exclamaron los Molblin corriendo de un lado a otro de nuevo

-La traeremos en seguida- dijo el otro Molblin

-Asi me gusta, ¡No se tarden!- exclamó la voz y todos salieron despedidos corriendo locamente

--

Andrea miró el pueblo, la gente estaba reuniendose para celebrar, parecían todos ser una gran familia

-¡Mira sus ropas son raras! ¿Qué es eso que trae? ¿Las chicas usan eso en tu pueblo? ¡Oh! ¡¿Con que tu eres la chica que rescataron de los Molblin?! ¿De donde eres? ¿Eres de Hyrule? ¿Vives en la ciudadela? ¿Conoces Kakariko?- preguntaban un montón de niños a la vez

-Calma, calma, ha recibido una herida muy fuerte y está un poco aturdida, dejenla- dijo una mujer con un estado avanzado de embarazo

-¿Cómo te llamas, niña?- preguntó un hombre tranquilo

-Me llamo Andrea- contestó Andrea

-¡Wow! ¡Su nombre es diferente!- exclamaron varios chiquillos correteando

-¿Y que pasó contigo? ¿Qué hacías con los Molblin en medio de los Bosques de Farore?- preguntó otro jovencito

-Yo no se, esos cerdos me sacaron de mi casa, no se que querían- contestó Andrea

-¿De donde eres?- preguntaron todos, Andrea se quedó pensando por un momento

-Vengo de muy lejos- contestó Andrea no segura de que decir

-De acuerdo! ¡Vengan todos! ¡Es hora de cenar!- exclamó alguien y todos se reunieron en un patio grande a la orilla de un arroyo y comenzaron a compartir los alimentos

-Ven Andrea, sientate conmigo- dijo Buruo jalando a Andrea obligandola a sentarse con ella

-¡Tomen todos! ¡Leche gratis de la granja! ¡Recien ordeñada!- exclamó alguien repartiendo tarros de leche que la gente bebía y brindaba

-¿Y que es lo que están celebrando?- preguntó Andrea, una mujer sonrió

-Que Buruo y Fausto expulsaron a los Molblin de los Bosques de Farore!- exclamó la mujer

-¡Salud por Buruo!- exclamaron todos y chocaron los tarros, Andrea se quedó un momento mirando el tarro cuando sus pensamientos se perdieron

_-Vamos! ¡Es por aquí!- exclamaba alguien, Buruo corría detrás de Link, los dos llegaron hasta donde estaba una guarnición de Molblins_

_-¡Ah! ¡Son demasiados!- exclamó Buruo_

_-Ni tanto, son diez, nos toca de a cinco- dijo Link, pero Buruo comenzó a correr y en su corrida dejó la espada tirada en el suelo, Link se vio rodeado, uno de los Molblin atacó con furia, Link rodó por el suelo y llegó hasta la espada, ágilmente la encajó en el vientre de su enemigo que se desvaneció en medio de una leve explosión, uno a uno, uno de los Molblin atacó a Link fieramente sin darle tiempo de respirar, una de esas heridas le lastimó un brazo severamente haciendolo trastabillar, pero prontamente, se recuperó y Link fue derrotando a los Molblin, hasta que el mas grande de todos tomó el bulto que traia en brazos e inició su loca carrera por en medio de los árboles, Link silvó y un hermoso corcel llegó corriendo, Link subió al corcel y empezó la carrera, pronto le dio alcance al jabalí salvaje y con la espada atravesada en plena cabeza, logró derrotar al último de los Molblin._

_El Molblin soltó su bulto y Link lo abrió, quedó asombrado al ver a una joven adentro, _

_-Mira Epona, estos desgraciados la golpearon salvajamente… ¡Oh! esta viva!- exclamó Link al ver que respiraba acompasadamente_

_la sacó del bulto y la subió a su caballo, cabalgando lentamente, llegaron hasta su casa, donde Link comenzó a curar las heridas que tenía la joven en la cabeza_

_-_Andrea!- exclamó Buruo, Andrea volteó a verlo

-Disculpa, creo que me quedé pensando- dice Andrea y se puso de pie

-¿te sientes bien?- pregunta Buruo, Andrea se lleva la mano a la venda que tiene en su cabeza

-Si, es solo que me molesta un poco la herida- dice Andrea y comienza a caminar en dirección a casa de Link

-El me salvó, fue el, Buruo es un cobarde y la gente lo celebra a el- se dijo Andrea cuando…

-¡Ah! ¡Iah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Iiaaaaaah!- escuchaba Andrea

-¡Oh! otra batalla!- se dijo Andrea y se ocultó detrás de una cerca, cuando vio a Link que peleaba contra un ¿Espantapájaros?

-¡Ah! ¡Iah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Iiaaaah!- exclamó Link golpeando severamente al Espantapájaros, aunque de pronto estuvo a punto de pegarle a Andrea, pero se contuvo

-¡Me asustaste!- exclamó Link, Andrea salió detrás de la cerca

-Disculpa, no fue mi intención…- dijo Andrea ruborizandose, Link se acercó a un tarro de leche que tenia y lo tomó de un sorbo

-¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó Link

-No, bueno si, es que comenzó a molestarme la herida y pues…- dijo Andrea sonrojandose, Link se acercó y sin pena alguna quitó las vendas de la cabeza de Andrea

-Esta bajando la hinchazón, pero creo que necesitarás otro tratamiento de bayas negras- se dijo Link mirando a todas partes

-Gracias- dijo Andrea

-No hay de que, tengo en reserva, son buenas para tratar las heridas cuando uno no tiene corazones- dijo Link tomando una canasta cerca

-No, no por las heridas, sino por salvarme- dijo Andrea, Link volteó a verla

-Pero si fue Buruo- responde Link, Andrea señala la herida de su brazo que estaba vendada

-No, fuiste tu- dice Andrea, Link se sonrie

-pero Buruo cree que fue el, a mi no me perjudica darle el crédito- dice Link sonriendo apenadamente y comienza a machacar de nuevo las bayas negras para preparar otra mezcolanza para la frente de Andrea

-Me llamo Andrea- dice Andrea, Link voltea a verla

-Soy Link- dice Link, Andrea se sonrie

-El gusto es mio- dice Andrea, Link entonces empieza a ponerle la venda

-¿Qué pasó con los Molblin? ¿Por qué te tenian? ¿A dónde te llevaban?- preguntó Link, pero Andrea negó

-No tengo idea, yo estaba durmiendo cuando los Molblin aparecieron en el ático de la casa y fui a ver de que se trataba, me atraparon y después se sumergieron en un arbol, ahora estoy aquí, con orejas puntiagudas…

-Tienes un serio problema con las orejas puntiagudas- dijo Link, pero Andrea se sonrió

-Es que, de donde yo vengo, la gente no tiene orejas puntiagudas…

-Pero tu si- responde Link, Andrea negó de nuevo

-No, ni yo; no se porque aquí tengo- dice Andrea, Link entonces se estiró

-¿Y de donde vienes?- preguntó Link, Andrea suspiró un momento pensativa

-De América- contestó Andrea sintiendose avergonzada

-¿América? ¿Y eso donde queda? ¿Al norte de Hyrule? ¿Al sur? ¿Al este? ¿Al oestE?- pregunta Link avido de querer saber

-No lo se, ¿Esto es Hyrule?- pregunta Andrea, Link asiente

-No te preocupes, hoy ya es noche, pero mañana puedo llevarte a ver Al Espiritu que vive en los Spring de los Bosques Farore, el puede ayudarnos a saber como volver a tu casa- dijo Link, Andrea asintió

-Te lo agradeceré mucho- contestó Andrea, Link entonces se sonrió

-¿Tienes donde quedarte esta noche?- preguntó Link, Andrea se sonrojó aun mas visiblemente, pero por lo oscuro de la noche y las pocas farolas encendidas, Link no lo notó

-La verdad no- dijo Andrea, Link entonces miró hacia su casa en el arbol

-No es grande, pero tu puedes dormir en la cama, yo me quedaré aquí abajo haciendo guardia por si vuelven los Molblin- dice Link sonriendo gratamente, Andrea estudió su rostro, Link no tenía una pizca de malicia en su proposición, era un joven ya mayor, pero su rostro todavía denotaba alguna inocencia

-Gracias por el ofrecimiento- contestó Andrea, Link entonces se quedó pensando un momento

-Solo Andrea, Solo recuerda que hay que usar las escaleras, no puedes volar, a menos que seas un Rito y yo no lo sepa- dijo Link riendo algo burlón, pero Andrea quedó confundida

-¿Qué es un Rito?- preguntó Andrea sorprendida, Link se rio aun más

-No es nada, que descanses- dijo Link, Andrea asintió

-Igual tu- respondió Andrea y subió a la casa de Link usando las escaleras, Link se quedó entrenando un poco mas, Andrea lo observó un rato y finalmente se acostó y se sonrió

-Hacía mucho que no tenia algo asi de divertido- se dijo riendo nerviosamente y se quedó dormida profundamente

Los pensamientos de Andrea comenzaron a volar, una niña de cabellos rubios estaba sentada en el jardín junto con otro niño de cabellos rubios, la niña tenia una tiara dorada en su cabeza, y su vestido era algo diferente, ¿podría ser una princesa? de pronto, una mano oscura avanzó hasta ellos, el niño se puso en pie queriendo proteger a la niña, pero la mano lo golpeó fuertemente y la niña fue tomada, pero en ese momento, un resplandor de luz fuerte golpeó la mano y se abrió soltando a la niña en un abismo…

--

Fin del capitulo 01: espero les guste, es una historia alternativa del Twilight Princess, por eso tomará personajes de ahí y algunos otros serán creados de mi mente n.n


	2. La Rueda Rota

Capitulo 02: Una Rueda Rota

Andrea despertó esa mañana, los pajarillos cantaban y Andrea suspiró ampliamente, había una bandeja con mucha fruta cerca de ella, inmediatamente reconoció que Link habia entrado y le habia dejado esa fruta, después miró una ropa mas apropiada para el lugar en el que se encontraba, un vestido corto sin mangas en color crema con amarres en la espalda y unos pantaloncillos azul celeste que se ceñian en la cintura, se puso unos botines cortos como de cuero y se miró en el espejo

-Como si estuviera hecho para mi- se dijo y tomó alguna de las frutas y comenzó a comerlas, esperaba no con mucho agrado, despertar en su casa, pero ese sueño, si es que lo era, se estaba volviendo mas agradable de lo que había imaginado

-¡Andrea! ¡Andrea!- exclamó de afuera Link, Andrea comenzó a caminar y miró a Link abajo

-No intentes volar, usa las escaleras- pidió Link sin poder contener la risa

-¡¿Te estas burlando?!- grita Andra molesta, pero Link se rie abiertamente

-¿te parece que me estoy burlando? jajajajajaja- dice Link riendo, Andrea se para al borde de las escaleras

-¿Qué pretendes…?- pregunta Link asustado

-¡Voy a volar!- grita Andrea a punto de lanzarse

-¡No, no te lanzaras!- exclama Link restándole importancia

-¡Ahí voy!- grita Andrea tomando impulso

-no no lo harás… ¡Si l harás!- grita Link al ver que Andrea corre hasta el borde y pega tremendo brinco lanzandose, Link queda O.O, pero corre para atraparla y cayeron los dos al suelo

-Estas muy pesada- dice Link, Andrea voltea y Buruo está delante de ellos

-Veo que se divierten aprendiendo a ser Rutos… ¿Qué estas esperando para ir por eso que te pidió el alcalde, Link? ¡No tengo tiempo de que pierdas tu tiempo! ¡Andale, granjero! ¡A trabajar!, tengo que ir a Hyrule, y necesito la carreta terminada! tengo que ir a entregar un paquete especial y no tengo tiempo, un heroe como yo no puede perder su precioso tiempo, pero si quieres, Andrea, podemos ir a comer…te llevaré a un lugar fantástico!- dice Buruo coqueteando con Andrea, pero Andrea voltea y Link le mostró un pedazo de rueda rota

-¿Sabes que es esto?- preguntó Link, Andrea se sonrojó al recordar que cayó sobre la carreta al querer "volar"

-¡La necesito urgentemente! Debo partir a Hyrule antes de que atardezca! uno sabe que por la noche salen monstruos…

-¿Y porque si eres tan valiente no vas tu solo?- exclamó Andrea molesta fastidiada de que trate de esa manera

-Porque tengo sirvientes que lo hagan por mi, un heroe como yo no se expone a peligros inecesarios- contestó Buruo jactándose

-No tardo, iré por la rueda y después te llevaré a ver al espiritu- dice Link mirando a Andrea, Buruo toma a Andrea de la mano

-¡Vamos, Andrea! quiero mostrarte como entreno- dice Buruo, pero Andrea se aparta

-¿no queda por donde mismo la rueda y el espiritu? quiza pueda ir con Link y acortar el tiempo- dice Andrea, Buruo se molesta

-No, podrías ser un estorbo para Link- dice Buruo, Link se sonrie

-¿Comprar una rueda sería Andrea un estorbo?- pregunta Link sorprendido, pero Buruo insiste

-Ven conmigo, te voy a mostrar mis ataques geniales- dice Buruo, Andrea entonces mira al cielo

-Debo regresar de donde vengo cuanto antes, uno nunca sabe lo que puede ocurrir, ¡Vamos Link!- exclama Andrea y empieza a correr hacia el bosque jalando a Link

--------------------------

-No me importa por donde tengan que buscar- dijo la voz oscura

-Si señor, pero es que le hemos perdido el rastro- contestó un Molblin

-Entonces enviaré algunos Stalfos a buscarlos tambien, y mis criaturas lobos, con su olfato los encontraran rapidamente- dice la voz y de su mano crea algunos esqueletos y lobos que se inclinan ante el

-¡Partan inmediatamente! ¡Y traiganmela sin ninguna equivocación!- gritó aquel hombre y sus criaturas malevolas partieron en seguida

-Te necesito demasiado- murmuró aquel hombre con voz decrépita

--------------

-Ya! ¡Detente!- exclamó Link jadeante, Andrea se detuvo y Link recuperó aliento

-No debemos correr asi, podríamos cabalgar- dijo Link, Andrea lo miró sonriente

-¿Ah si? ¿Y de donde piensas sacar un caballo?- preguntó Andrea cuando Link se agacho al suelo y cortó una planta y soplo atraves de ella y Andrea escuchó una melodía que iba en descenso en las notas

-¡Wow! ¡Eso fue genial!- exclamó Andrea, pero luego quedó mas emocionada al ver a un hermoso corcel castaño acercarse

-Epona, te presento a Andrea; Andrea, ella es Epona- dijo Link, Andrea miró al caballo y se quedó ida por unos momentos

_Estaba lloviendo con fuerza, la noche era mas oscura que una boca de lobo, una batalla se libraba cerca del puente oeste del castillo de Hyrule, una batalla que podría definirse como salvaje y desigual, unos diez soldados arremetían contra una yegua salvaje_

_-¡Amarren a la yegua! ¡Amarren a la yegua!- exclamaba un guerrero con armadura intentando sostener a una yegua salvaje que en vano intentaba proteger a su cría, pero la yegua relinchaba y se movía salvajemente intentando vanamente apartar a aquellos soldados de su pequeña potranca, finalmente, la yegua mirando como los soldados torturaban a su preciosa hija tomó fuerza y corrió embistiendo a los soldados y tirándolos por la orilla del puente, otros soldados más comenzaron a perseguirla._

_la yegua relinchó con fuerza mientras la pequeña parecía suplicante, finalmente, la yegua, agonizante, se volteó para hacerle frente a los soldados, la pequeña potranca permanecía a una distancia considerable cuando su madre volteó y la relinchó con mucha fuerza y resoplando le dio a entender que debia huir, la pequeña potranca huyó a rapida velocidad de ahí sin atreverse a voltear hacia atrás mirando como su madre se enfrentaba uno a uno a esos soldados y los tiraba por la orilla del puente, pero pronto, la sometieron y por la agonía de la que era objeto, murió._

_-¡La cría debe estar cerca! ¡Busquenla! ¡Es para nuestro amo!- gritó otro soldado, varios de la compañía se dirigieron para buscarla cuando la pequeña yegua se metió a un establo asustada y aterrada, la lluvia era intensa pero la yegua corrió hasta encontrar un establo abandonado, se acurrucó mientras los soldados pasaban._

-¡Andrea!- gritó Link, Andrea reaccionó y miró a Epona y luego a Link

-_¿Qué fue eso?-_ se preguntó Andrea sorprendida

-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Te sientes bien? tu herida ya se ve mejor- dijo Link, Andrea se sonrió

-Si, estoy bien, ¿A dónde vamos pues?- preguntó Andrea, Link entonces pensativo contestó buscando algo entre sus pertenencias

-El Alcalde nos pidió de favor que compremos otra- dijo Link mostrando una bolsa con algo metalico dentro

-Oh! lamento hacerte pasar por esto, Link, si me dices cuanto dinero ocupamos podríamos…- comienza a decir Andrea, pero Link se sonrie

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué sonries asi?- preguntó Andrea molesta

-Otra vez hablas raro, ¿Qué es dinero?- pregunta Link, Andrea se le queda mirando

-Lo que se usa para comprar y vender- contesta Andrea molesta

-Ah! son rupias- dice Link, Andrea lo mira un momento como si nada hubiese pasado

-¿Rupias?- pregunta Andrea, Link saca entonces de su bolsillo una cristal en forma hexagonal en color verde y se la muestra

-Esto es una rupia- dice Link, Andrea la mira con sorpresa

-Es bellisima- se dijo Andrea mirandola con alegría

-Estas son aun mejor- dice Link mostrandole una rupia azul y una amarilla

-Son verdaderamente hermosas- dice Andrea sorprendida

-La rupia azul vale 5 rupias y la rupia amarilla vale 10 rupias- dijo Link, Andrea las empezó a mirar de cerca

-¿Y cuanto cuesta la rueda?- preguntó Andrea, Link quedó pensativo

-Debe estar entre unos 30 y 40 rupias- dijo Link, Andrea miró la bolsa

-Pero solo tenemos 19 rupias!- exclamó Andrea, Link asintió

-ASi es, ¿Y?- preguntó Link, Andrea quedó sorprendida

-¿Cómo que y? ¿De donde piensas que buscaremos mas Rupias? ¿Acaso las encontramos en el suelo?- preguntó Andrea molesta, Link se sonrió y caminó hasta un montón de hierbas y sacando la Espada de Madera dio un fuerte giro rompiendo todas las matas cercanas y cuatro rupias salieron en el aire, Link las toma y las guarda en la bolsa

-¿Es que acaso la gente va por ahí tirando rupias o que?- preguntó Andrea molesta

-Algunos hacen eso, hay una leyenda que dice que mientras mas rupias tires, mejor te irá- dice Link, Andrea se queda pensativa unos momentos

-¿Leyenda?- se preguntó Andrea confundida

-Si, asi es, ¿Es que no existen leyendas de donde vienes?- pregunta Link

-Si, la de la llorona, la de Bloddy Mary, la de Jack el Destripador…- comienza a decir Andrea pensativa

-¿Qué son esas cosas?- preguntó Link sorprendido

-Pues, son leyendas… leyendas urbanas- dice Andrea, Link se rie de nuevo

-Eres extraña, yo me refiero a leyendas de a verdad- dice Link subiendo sobre Epona, Andrea se le queda mirando y Link le da la mano

-Ven, sube- dijo Link, Andrea tomó su mano y Link la jaló, pronto quedaron sobre Epona los dos y comenzaron a avanzar, Andrea iba fascinada

-¿Conoces la leyenda de la Trifuerza?- preguntó Link, Andrea iba pensativa

-No, a penas conozco este lugar- dice Andrea

-Te la resumiré, Se dice que Hyrule fue creado por 3 diosas, Nayru, Farore y Din, y ellas, al irse, dejaron tras de si 3 triangulos, que al unirse forman la Trifuerza, se dice que quien encuentre la trifuerza y logre unirla, sus deseos se vuelven realidad, y si son deseos buenos, de bienestar y de ayuda, la tierra de Hyrule se verá bendecida y llena de paz y prosperidad, pero si la trifuerza cae en manos enemigas, los deseos se vuelven negros y oscuros, Hyrule caerá en una tierra de oscuridad y silencio, la leyenda lo llama "La Era Del Silencio"- dice Link poniendose serio

-Suena tétrico, ¿Y donde estan esas 3 piezas?- preguntó Andrea, Link se sonrie

-Nadie lo sabe, se dice que las diosas eligen a 3 criaturas para que las velen y las cuiden, y que solo juntando a estos 3 seres, las piezas hacen su aparición- dice Link, Andrea se rie

-¿¡Cuantas criaturas hay en Hyrule para elegir una combinación de 3 seres que en el momento oportuno aparezcan la Trifuerza?! Eso es mas improbable que ganar la lotería!- exclama Andrea riendo abiertamente, Link se sonrie

-¡Mira! ¡Ahí es!- exclama Link y llegan a una tienda

-¡Hola señor! ¡Señorita! ¿Me permite ofrecerles aceite para su viaje? ¿O una candela? ¡Tambien tengo algo de sopa!- exclama el comerciante, pero Link se baja de Epona

-¡Ruuuah! sopa! ¡Sopa! rrrrrrruah!- exclama el loro que estaba detrás del comerciante

-Solo quiero una rueda de carreta- dice Link, aquel comerciante queda pensativo unos momentos

-Podría venderte una de mi propia carreta, pero solo con una condición, veo que usted es el que venció a los Molblin… oh! no se sorprenda, la batalla fue cerca de aquí, yo solo la miré bien escondido en un arbol- dice el comerciante, Link voltea a ver a Andrea que parece interesada

-Escondido! arbol! ruaaaah! ruaaaaaaaah!- exclama el loro de nuevo

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Link

-Pues, hay una cueva, por ese camino se llega a la cueva, al final de la cueva hay un tesoro que me interesa mucho mucho, si me traen el tesoro que está al final de la cueva, les cambio la rueda sin ningun problema ni rupias, pero es que yo soy… un hombre ocupado, y no puedo descuidar mi negocio, ¡Tengo muchos clientes!- exclamó el hombre con las manos hacia el cielo

Sssssssssssssssssss Ssssssssssssssssssssss

-¿No puedes decir algo en este momento, pajarraco estupido?- preguntó el mercader

-¡Pajarraco estupido! ¡Ruah! ¡Ruah!- exclamó el pajaro obviamente burlandose

El ruido del viento y el silencio sepulcral hicieron a este hombre que una gota de sudor recorriera su frente y se riera nerviosamente

-Bueno, si tuvieran negocio propio sabrían a lo que me refiero, asi que, que dices, ¿Trato hecho?- pregunta el comerciante, Link voltea a ver a Andrea

-¿Es un trato? Ruah! ruah!- exclamó el loro de nuevo

-¿Me esperas aquí y voy?- pregunta Link, Andrea niega

-No, voy contigo, o que, ¿piensas dejarme con este loco mercader?- pregunta Andrea molesta

-Puede ser peligroso- dice Link, Andrea se sonrie

-¿Y? debe ser divertido- dice Andrea comenzando caminar hacia el camino que llevaba a la cueva

-Andrea!- exclama Link y se va detrás de ella

-¿Por qué no les dijiste lo del monstruo?- pregunta el pajarraco después

-¿Para que? se daran cuenta tarde o temprano- contesta el mercader sonriente n.n

----------------------

Fin del capitulo 02


	3. El Tesoro De La Cueva

Capitulo 03: El Tesoro De La Cueva

-Este lugar es tétrico, no hay luz- dice Andrea entrando por una cueva, Link comienza a avanzar entrando delante de ella mientras que Andrea miraba hacia todos lados, pronto, los ojos de Link se habituaron a la oscuridad, alguna habilidad propia de su gente, parecía, puesto que su compañera tropezaba con cada piedrita que se encontraban en el camino

-De acuerdo, ya se que para encontrar la salida debo tropezar con veintiocho piedras- se dijo Andrea molesta por tropezar con tanta roca esparcida por el suelo

-¿la gente de tu pueblo siempre se queja por todo?- preguntó el chico rubio mientras continuaba su camino confiado

-Uy! deberías estar en la parada de los buses cuando se tardan¡Esas si son quejas!- exclamó Andrea cuando escuchó la típica risa inocente de su pareja

-Si que eres extraña- murmuró Link

-Link… ¿Cómo sabes a donde vamos si no veo nada?… ¡Link!- exclamó Andrea ..¡PUAH! chocó fuertemente contra la espalda del joven que se había detenido de improviso -¿Por qué te detienes asi¡Me pegaste!

-Yo no te pegue, tu chocaste contra mi- dice Link desenvainando su espada

-Ese sonido¡tu espada de madera¿Por qué la sacas¿Por qué¿Quién viene?- exclabama intesa y quejosamente Andrea temerosa, pero ¡Slash¡Slash¡Slash! y la madera bien afilada y en buenas manos cortó las espesas cortinas de hierba que impedian el paso y por las cuales Link se había detenido mostrando la entrada a una cueva bastante amplia y con una pequeña iluminación que provenía de un agujero en el techo; el agua de lluvia escurría por el techo formando estalactitas y haciendo sonidos graciosos cada vez que una gota de agua rebotaba dentro de un charco, parecía un concierto…

Link caminó tranquilamente atravesando la cueva, Andrea lo siguió mirando la cueva asombrada

-En toda mi vida jamás había visto esto- se dijo en voz alta paseando por lo ancho que era la cueva, Link se acercó a una piedra que estaba parada sobre un pedestal

-Silencio, Andrea- le rogó Link en murmullo, la chica estaba molesta ya a pesar de sentirse en una aventura

-Bueno, ya llegamos al final de la cueva y ni un solo peligro… ¡Paf! piedra numero veintinueve… ese mercader, lo único que no quería era uñas enterradas en los pies o le tenía miedo a la oscuridad¡bien pudo habernos acompañado¿Y bien¿Dónde está el tesoro¡seguro es esa estúpida lápida!-

Al grito de la última frase de Andrea, varias rocas que colgaban del techo comenzaron a temblar

-Sssh… cuidado!- exclama Link en un murmurllo quedándose quieto

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunta la chica de nuevo con voz fuerte

-¡Sssssh!- le ruega Link y algunas rocas caen del techo incrustandose en el suelo

-¡Oh! eso estuvo cerca- murmuró Andrea y entonces Link miró el techo

-Ha estado lloviendo demasiado los último días, la tierra debe estar muy blanda y las estalactitas están débilmente sostenidas, debemos hablar lo menos posible, este no es el final de la cueva; es solo la entrada- contesto la voz apacible del joven rubio como si estuviese acostumbrado a que le llovieran piedras encima

-¿Cuántas piedras mas me faltan por patear? digo, para saber si me tengo que poner algunas botas de hierro o algo así- refunfuñó Andrea molesta, pero Link no se inmutó

-¿Vas a seguirte quejando todo el camino?- pregunta poniendose de pie, Andrea lo miró de frente

-Tu no has tropezado con ninguna roca, Si supieras cuanto me duelen los pies ya… y he tropezado tantas veces con pie izquierdo que de seguro, alguien en casa, está pensando en mi… ¡Oh¡Debe ser Daniel¡Está pensando en mi!- exclama la chica quejosa dando vueltas soñando

-No vayas a tropezar con la roca número treinta o eso haría llover las rocas de la treinta y uno a la cincuenta, y esas si te va a doler todo el cuerpo- le dijo Link mirando la pared que tenía en frente

-¿Qué tanto ves? no hay una sola entrada-

-_"Para poder proseguir tu camino, deberás iluminar tu propio destino; Nada escapará al ojo del guardián, ni al aguijón que la puerta abrirá; para encontrar esperanza en medio de la oscuridad, por un solo camino deberás andar; confía en lo que no ves, escucha lo que no crees"_- dijo Link como recitando alguna vieja poesía

-Vaya, al menos sabes rimar- contestó Andrea estirándose, el joven se sonrió

-Eso dice la lápida, es una guía para atravesar la cueva…-

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- gritó Andrea y su grito resonó en toda la cueva regresando el eco varias veces, Link corrió hasta donde se encontraba Andrea empujandola para evitar que una roca cayera sobre ella, cuando por fin, terminaron las rocas de caer y el polvo de asentarse, Link se levantó y dejó de cubrir a Andrea

-¿Tenias que gritar así?- preguntó Link tranquilo al ver la Espada de Madera rota, la chica volteó y miró hacia donde estaba el objeto de su aterradora visión

-¡Es que es un esqueleto!- grita presa de la histeria aun, Link volteó y parecía molesto

-¿Y desde cuando un muerto puede hacerte daño? seguro nos encontraremos mas, y si piensas seguir gritando así, podrías incluso resucitarlos¿Por qué mejor no me esperas en la entrada?- preguntó el joven aun tranquilo pero sus ojos azules ahora parecían centellar de ira, Andrea agachó la mirada pero luego miró hacia la salida que se encontraba…

-Atrapados… estamos atrapados- dice la joven con los ojos llenos de lágrimas pero sin atreverse a tirar una sola, Link miró hacia la misma dirección en la que miraba la chica y movió la cabeza con decepción

-Ahora no queda sino continuar adelante…-

-¿Hacia donde? no hay otro camino mas que hacia arriba…

-Ilumina tu propio destino, debemos iluminarlo- dice Link mirando a todas partes, cuando se escucharon pasos

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunta Andrea, Link se devolvió a mirarla

-Aquí sigo- responde Link, entonces los dos voltearon hacia atrás y miraron como un esqueleto caminaba torpemente y los huesos de otro mas temblaban y comenzaban a unirse

-¡¿Y tu dijiste que estaban muertos?!- grita Andrea presa de la histeria, pero Link se puso en posición de pelea aunque en desventaja puesto que su Espada se encontraba rota

-Te dije que podías resucitarlos con ese grito- le responde Link comenzando a moverse para evitar cualquier ataque

-¡No te creí!- exclama Andrea asustada, el joven voltea a verla y le sonrie inocentemente

-Ni yo tampoco- responde y se voltea a ver al esqueleto que arremetió contra el, un brinco agil del Hylian para caer detrás del Esqueleto le dio segundos preciosos

-¡Rapido, Andrea¡Busca en toda la cueva algo que me sirva para pelear!- exclama imperativamente sin darle tiempo de titubear, la niña corre hasta un montón de huesos que parecían querer dormir mas que pelear

-Aquí no hay mas que huesos rotos… ¡Algo para pelear¡Algo para pelear!- exclama Andrea mirando

-¡ANDREA!- grita Link evadiendo otro golpe certero, Andrea miró entonces una lanza

-¡Esto servirá- se dijo queriendo agacharse para verla

-¡ANDREA!- grita Link de nuevo girando en el suelo para evitar otro golpe, Andrea está por agacharse cuando mira por el reflejo de un Escudo que el otro Esqueleto ya se había formado e iba a darle un golpe en la cabeza

-¡AHÍ VA!- grita Andrea lanzando lo que creyó era la lanza y se dejó caer haciendo que el golpe del Esqueleto fallara y se incrustara contra el Escudo que duro como la mejor madera había dejado al Esqueleto desarmado

-¡¿Y YO PARA QUE QUIERO UN HUESO?!- gritó Link al arrojarselo al Esqueleto que con su espada lo hizo añicos

-¡Ay¡Perdon!- grita la chica de vuelta y corre hasta la lanza y ahora se la arroja pero con… ¡La punta por delante! pero Link se hizo hacia atrás y la atrapó ágilmente empezando a pelear contra el Esqueleto, Andrea vio al otro que estaba desarmado y que se acercaba torpemente hasta ella

-¿Cuál es el hueso que une al cuerpo¿Cuál es?- se preguntaba la quejosa mientras se hacia para atrás lentamente y de pronto vio sus piernas, corrió hasta El Esqueleto y se agachó ágilmente tomando uno de los huesos largos de la pierna haciendolo tropezar y caerse, Andrea lanzó el hueso rapidamente por el agujero del techo donde caia algo de luz, el Esqueleto, comenzó a cojear y a caminar hasta donde estaba otra espada tirada en el suelo pero Andrea corrío mas rapido y tomó la espada

-¿Y como se maneja esto? Oh! vi la película del Señor de los Anillos… Aragorn hacía esto…- dijo Andrea al querer darle un giro a la Espada, pero por lo pesada cayó hacia atrás clavandola en el suelo y quedando ella de espaldas con sus manos en la empuñadura a merced del Espequeleto que ya traia un hacha en la mano dispuesta a cortar a Andrea en dos

-¡Ah no¡No te lo permitire!- exclamó el joven hylian corriendo hasta donde estaba la Espada y desclavandola del suelo hizo un giro rápido que destrozó ambos Esqueletos, rapidamente, Link corrió hasta uno de los cráneos y dejando caer pesadamente la Espada sobre la cabeza la hizo pedazos, Andrea lo vio y levantó una piedra del suelo y la dejó caer de igual manera en el otro craneo, ambos hicieron una explosión y un humo negro salió de ellos desapareciendo los huesos dejando solo las armas

-Vaya… eso fue… diferente- se dijo extenuada mientras intentaba reponerse la pobre mujer asustada por lo que acababa de vivir, Link se acercó y tomó una piedra del suelo lanzándola contra una pared, al estrellarse, un ¿Corazón? salió de los trozos y se lo bebió

-Puaj¿Cómo te atreves a hacer eso?- exclama Andrea asqueada, pero entonces Link va hacia otra roca y la arroja quebrándola, pero no pasa nada, intenta con otras dos mas hasta que vuelve a salir uno, lo tomá y se lo pasa a Andrea

-Estás lastimada, esto te servirá- dice Link, Andrea lo mira y aunque parece un corazon normal, al tocarlo se sentía como gelatinoso

-No, gracias- dijo Andrea pero seguia sintiendose exhausta

-Mjira, niña quejosa, el camino hacia dentro de la cueva no se si será largo o corto, pero si te desmayas por estar herida no voy a poder cargarte y quien sabe si haya mas de estos Stalfos por ahí- dijo Link en tono de padre regañón, finalmente,

-Está bien- murmuró quejosa la niña tomando el corazón y bebiendolo, inmediatamente, Andrea sintió como la energía le regresaba al cuerpo y todas sus heridas se veian sanadas

-¡Wow! si hubiera de estas cosas de donde yo vengo, muchos médicos estarían sin empleo- dijo Andrea sintiendose como renovada, pero Link ya habia cargado el enorme escudo y lo arrastraba con cuidado hasta donde el sol se filtraba por el agujero

-¿Qué haces?- pregunta la pobre chica confundida

-Debo iluminar mi camino- se dijo mientras continuaba jalando el escudo, el reflejo del sol pronto llegó hasta una pared donde había un dibujo extraño y al iluminarse, las grietas de la pared comenzaron a iluminarse tambien y unas escaleras comenzaron a subir hasta formar unos diez peldaños y una puerta se abrió, Link dejó el escudo parado de tal forma que siguiese iluminando y comenzó a caminar

-Ven, niña quejosa, la salida está adelante- se dijo Link y Andrea subió por las escaleras, mas, antes de cruzar por la puerta, Andrea volteó y miró las rocas caidas clavadas en el suelo

-¡Anda¡¿Qué haces?- preguntó Link sin saber que era lo que Andrea hacía

-de la treinta y uno a la cincuenta… eso son 20 rocas mas… ¡Y son 20¿Coincidencia?- se preguntó la niña de cabellos negros mientras miraba ansiosa

------

-Asi que mis Stalfos fallaron… me pregunto si los Wolfos tendrán mejor oportunidad, al menos esos tienen cerebro, de perro, pero lo tienen, y si no… bueno¿Para que ser pesimistas?-

--------

Una carroza se detuvo en Ordon Village, frente a la casa del Alcalde, todos lo vieron pasar, tenían que verlo pasar si atravesaba toda la villa, gatos y cucos huyeron de los caballos que cruzaban a gran velocidad y aun la gente tenía que cubrirse, el Alcalde salió de su casa y se quedó estático al verle

-¡Busco al Señor Alcalde de Villa Ordon!- exclama el chofer de la carroza, todos miraron el emblema de la carroza

-Viene de Hyrule, es de la familia real…- murmuraban todos los habitantes de la villa entre si, Buruo se acercó, el tenía un viaje a la Ciudadela de Hyrule para entregar un paquete de la leche de cabra del Rancho Ordon, pero esto quizá era aun mas importante que esa leche

-¡Aquí estoy!- exclamó el Alcalde avanzando hasta la carroza, la puerta se abrió y de ella bajaron dos soldados y luego un tipo de nariz larga y desagradable con un lunar en la comisura de unos labios delgados y sin forma, su aspecto pálido, su rostro escurrido y su altura le hacían parecer un cirio (vela) de iglesia. sus vestiduras indicaban que era una persona de alto nivel económico, aunque no sabía llevarlas con esa elegancia, sino que parecía un homrbe que a penas habia hecho fortuna rapidamente o que la fortuna le habia sonreido equivocadamente.

-Soy el Primer Ministro de Hyrule- dijo aquel hombre, todos se quedaron asombrados, el Alcalde aun no podía cerrar la quijada de la sorpresa

-Si.. si… dí… díga… dígame… ¿Qué… podemos… hacer… ¿Qué podemos hacer por usted?- preguntó el Alcalde

-¿tiene un lugar donde podamos hablar sin…- comienza a preguntar el Primer Ministro, el Alcade entonces muestra la casa

-Dentro de la casa del Alcalde estaremos a salvo- dice el Alcalde, el Primer Ministro pasa sin que se lo digan y se queda de pie

-Oh, sientese por favor- dice el Alcalde, pero el Primer Ministro sigue de pie

-Esto es de suma importancia¿Teneis acaso guerreros fuertes y experimentados entre vuestros habitantes?- pregunta el Primer Ministro

-Oh! claro, contamos con muy buenos muchachos…

-No dije muchachos, dije guerreros experimentados- dice el Primer Ministro insistiendo mirando a su alrededor

-Usted recordará que hasta Hyrule llegó la noticia de cómo nuestro joven Buruo enfrentó todo una comandada de Molblins sin mas ayuda que la de su espada de madera…

-Y la de su joven sirviente, no?- pregunta el Primer Ministro haciendo que el Alcalde pase saliva

-El joven es solo un Hylian que aquí no es mas que un granjero, señor- dice el Alcalde

-En Hyrule nos llegan las noticias siempre de una formas mas… precisa- dice el Primer Ministro, el Alcalde entonces niega con la cabeza

-Si usted desea ver al joven granjero…

-Espero no me de usted información falsa- dice el Primer Ministro mirando al Alcalde de frente y provocandole terror por su semblante pálido y sus ojos que brillaban como la misma llama de la vela que el Primer Ministro sería.

-yo… solo… no, ese joven partió temprano por la mañana a realizar unos asuntos- dice el Alcalde sudando copiosamente

-Bo, El joven Buruo, Fausto, Hanch, Jaggle, los hermanos Brench¿estan todos aquí?- pregunta el Alcalde

-Asi es, señor, todos excepto el señor Bo y el granjero; Bo tuvo que ir a Kakariko donde el señor Renado le ha llamado para discutir algunos asuntos y a mi me han enviado para cubrirle… y el granjero fue a realizar un mandado al bosque- insiste el Alcalde, el Primer Ministro entonces pasea su mirada por todo el lugar

-¿Cuentan todos con lanzas, espadas, hachas o algun objeto de guerra?- pregunta el Primer Ministro, el Alcalde asiente

-Asi es, todos ellos terminaron un entrenamiento militar en Hyrule y regresaron con los instrumentos de guerra que se les han dado, son todos muy hábiles, Fausto por ser el mas maduro y experimentado supera a todos en pericia, pero Buruo es mas fuerte y su agilidad y astucia le han permitido salir bien librado de todas situaciones, los gemelos Cordan siempre trabajando en equipo logran parecer un solo ser con el doble de fuerza y velocidad; los hermanos Daldia pesados y valerosos, en cualquier equipo podrían valer por diez hombres y comen solo por los tres que son- dice el Alcalde tragando saliva

-Enviadme estos jóvenes valerosos a Hyrule de inmediato, deben estar ahí antes del anochecer de hoy y ya faltan pocas horas- dice el Primer Ministro, el Alcalde asiente y el Primer Ministro sale de ahí pero luego se voltea antes de subir a la carroza y se aclara la garganta

-Ejem, ejem, Todos los hombres con experiencia en milicia, con entrenamiento militar, mayores de edad, con sus armas y/o armaduras y con la propuesta en mente de que no regresarán mas que de dos formas, podridos con una inmensa fortuna capaz de echar a perder al mas honesto de los hombres o en un ataud envuelto con la bandera de Hyrule y una insignia grabada en ella con la leyenda de sus nombres en su cabeza y el honor de haber muerto por Hyrule… uno nunca sabe cual es la mejor- dice el Primer Ministro entrando a su carroza y ¡SLAM!

Los caballos salen despedidos para irse de Ordon Village, todos se quedan mirando a la carroza y como un hechizo todos permanecieron mirando hacia donde la carroza desapareció y nadie podía creer lo que pasó hasta que Fausto dio un paso al frente

-Iré a pulir mis espadas- dijo Fausto entrando a su casa

-¡Por fin haré riqueza!- exclama Buruo emocionado

-Hermanos, debemos partir para apoyar a Hyrule, aunque nuestro regreso sea en una caja de madera- dice un hermano Daldia a otro

-Prefiero volver en una caja de madera que olvidar mis orígenes- dice el otro hermano Baldía

-¿Y si la caja es de oro?- pregunta el otro hermano Daldia haciendo que sus hermanos le den un sape bien dado

-No le digan al granjero cuando vuelva, que siga siendo granjero, yo volveré y pediré la mano de Andrea y de Ilia en matrimonio- dice Buruo riendo gratamente

-¿Y como sabras cual elegir¿Ilia o Andrea?- pregunta alguien, pero Buruo sonrie

-Las dos no podrán resistirse a mi riqueza, y tendré suficiente para ambas, asi que…- dice Buruo con un brillo de malicia en sus ojos

-Buruo, ya eres corrupto con algo que no tienes- dice el Alcade negativamente

-¡Pero tendré!- responde el joven arrogante y eufórico yendose a limpiar su espada

-Nadie le diga nada a Link, tengo un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto, me pregunto cuando volverán Ilia y Bo de Kakariko, quiero volver a mi casa- dice el Alcalde temeroso

-¿Ya no te gustó ser alcalde?- pregunta alguien mas

-No¿Por qué cuando Ilia y Bo se van es cuando hay problemas?- lloró el hilyan con gruesos lagrimones T-T

-----------------------

La pareja pronto se vio en una cueva que tenía una iluminación fulgorosa en color verde y azul, y motitas de colores brillaban por aquí y por alla dando un poco mas de luz, estaban parados en una plataforma debil de madera y conectadas a tres plataformas mas igual de debiles de maderas estaban unos puentes colgantes sin una sola cuerda para sostener las manos o apoyarse mejor, al final de tan mortal camino estaba una puerta cerrada con gruesas cadenas y un candado que ni Sansón hubiese podido romper; el suelo estaba inundado de agua pantanosa por lo tanto, no se veia el fondo, sino diversos lirios o flores con sus petalos extendidos. Andrea miró horrorizada como una luciérnaga se posó suavemente en uno de los pétalos, confiandose, algunas de las otras luciérnagas comenzaron a bajar tambien, ya cansadas de volar, parecía y… ¡Slast! con asombrosa rapidez la flor se cerró y ocasionó una masacre de luz terminando de manera instantanea con el resplandor de unas docenas de luciérnagas…

-Buuurp!- eructó la flor después de tan iluminada cena

-Provecho!- le gritó Andrea desde la plataforma y la flor se volvió a abrir

-Creo que debemos avanzar uno por uno hacia las plataformas, Andrea- dijo Link, la chica miró hacia las plataformas que crujían ante una leve brisa

-¿Y quien irá primero, Don Temerario?- preguntó molesta mientras Link inspeccionaba el lugar intentando buscar otra forma de cruzar

-Iré yo, algunas de las lianas que cuelgan del techo de este lugar podrán ayudarnos dándonos apoyo- dijo el joven ojiazul mientras comenzaba a caminar y la madera vieja crujía debajo de sus pies, sin mirar hacia abajo o hacia arriba, el continuaba avanzando valerosamente, Andrea lo miraba admirada.

-Vamos a ocupar un arma para salir de aquí vivos- dijo Link llegando a la plataforma número 1

-¿Y donde vamos a conseguirla?- preguntó la chica pero luego su atención se concentró en el agua al ver las ondas moverse como si algo se moviera dentro de la misma

-En alguna parte debera existir algo que podamos usar de alguna manera- dijo Link y comenzó a mirar de nuevo a su alrededor intentando buscar alguna otra ayuda que desde la plataforma anterior no podía haber visto, la chica mientras miraba esas ondas en el agua

-Afortunadamente, las algas fluorescentes nos darán la luz que ocupamos- añadió el joven hylian y se volteó a ver a Andrea –Anda, cruza tu

-Es que… hay algo en el agua- murmuro asustada

-Si, y si cruzar rapido no te comerá- respondió Link inocentemente

-¿Qué?- gritó Andrea y cruzó rapidamente el puente

-¡NO¡No Corras!- gritó Link, pero Andrea ya casi habia llegado hasta el cuando la última madera se crujió y tronó debajo de sus pies quebrandose en millones de astillas

-¡Link!- grita Andrea cayendo, pero rapidamente reaccionando Link logra atrapar a Andrea de una mano, solo que la madera de la plataforma ahora crujía tambien

-Andrea… escúchame bien, dentro del pantano hay una serpiente de agua…

-¿QUE?- grita Andrea, Link sigue observando como la serpiente se dirige hasta ellos nadando rapidamente

-Cerca de la última plataforma, hay unas lianas, usalas para trepar, y pase lo que pase, nada con toda la velocidad que puedas y llega a la última plataforma¿me oiste? te necesito viva- dijo Link mirandola, Andrea temblaba del miedo, pero al ver esos ojos azules que la miraban con firmeza y con decisión, todo su miedo se esfumó

-Si- respondió la joven de manera seria y Link le sonrió

-Tendremos algo que contar de vuelta en Ordon… ¡VA!- grita el joven Hylian y con todas sus fuerzas lanza a Andrea al otro lado de la habitación, justo antes que la plataforma se quebrara en dos y Link tambien cayera al agua

-¡Ahora!- grita Link y el comienza a nadar al otro lado

-¿Qué HACES?- grita Andrea, pero el joven nadaba con todas sus fuerzas hacia esa serpiente aquatica que finalmente mostró su rostro y abrió unas fauces enormes

-¡NADA A LA PLATAFORMA!- gritó Link antes de zambullirse con la serpiente detrás de el, Andrea aterrada miró a su alrededor y vio que todo el lugar estaba quieto y plácido, entonces comenzó a nadar

-No, no puedes dejarme, NO!- exclama Andrea mientras comienza a nadar llegando hasta las lianas y comienza a colgarse de las mismas, empieza a subir hasta llegar a la tercera plataforma empapada hasta los huesos

-Voy a matarlo- dijo mientras se escurría el cabello, seguía sin haber rastros de su amigo o la serpiente en alguna parte, hasta que saliendo del agua la serpiente dio tremendo brinco con Link en la cabeza del reptil acuático, brincando en frente de la puerta justo al lado de Andrea, la serpiente cayó al agua y después de la conocida explosión, se convirtió en polvo.

-Nada escapará al ojo del guardian, ni a su aguijón que abrirá puertas… sabía que habría algo interesante esperandonos, y cuando entré como no vi nada vivo que esas flores asesinas, pensé que había algo del agua, y cuando tu me dijiste que habias visto algo, me di cuenta que esa cosa, fuera lo que fuera, en la cola tendría la llave… en su aguijón podría abrir la puerta y lo unico que tiene cola con aguijon y vive en las aguas del bosque de Farore es una serpiente acuática de esas- se dijo Link mostrando una llave pequeña pero… ¡PLAF! una sonora bofetada resonó en toda la habitación, el joven hylian miró sorprendido a una Andrea que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y su boca temblaba en un intento fallido de contener un sollozo

-¡Eres un…!- le grita Andrea pero no puede decir nada, sino que toma la llave y se voltea, metiendola por la cerradura y abriendo la puerta, Link permanecía impávido después de haber recibido semejante golpe

---------------------------

La puerta se abrió de improviso, estaba atardeciendo y los pajaros que intentaban descansar huyeron despavoridos ante semejante aspaviento, una joven de cabellos castaños claros corría hasta una carroza tirada por dos caballos, la joven parecía tener prisa

-¡Ay¡Papá¡De seguro enviarán tambien a Link a Hyrule¡Debo evitarlo!- exclamó la joven aterrorizada mirando a un hombre grande y fuerte que se movía pesadamente hasta la puerta, de adentro surgió una voz

-El destino del joven ha sido forjado, Ilia; hagas lo que hagas, no podrás detenerlo- dijo la voz gruesa y tranquila, Ilia volteó y miró hacia adentro, sus ojos eran suplicantes

-Renado, nunca he dudado de lo que dice, pero estamos hablando de Link, si el va a Hyrule, quizá no lo vuelva a ver… ¡Tengo que regresar a Ordon Village antes de que se vaya¡Tengo que decirselo!- exclamó la humana sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, pero Bo la detuvo, le dolía ver a su hija en ese estado, pero tenia que hacerla entrar en razón

-Renado tiene razón, si tu destino es no volver a ver a Link, entonces, no lo verás mas- respondió Bo, pero Ilia estallo en llanto violento

-¡Quiero irme¡Quiero verlo¡Necesito decírselo!- gritó Ilia desconsolada provocando que algunas cabezas curiosas se asomaran por las ventanas de las casas de Kakariko

-Lo verás de nuevo- respondió Renado como si su voz le produjese pesadez mas que consuelo, Ilia lo miró esperanzada y subió a la carroza tomando las riendas, sabia que si su papa las tomaba primero, llegarían en tres o cuatro días, Bo miró a Renado agradecido y le sonrió

-Gracias por tu ayuda, Renado, no se que haríamos sin ti- respondio Bo a su amigo

-Ve, que las diosas te acompañen- dijo Renado, en cuanto Bo subió a la carroza…

-¡Iah!- exclamó Ilia poniendo en marcha a los caballos

-¡Ilia! espera! casi me caigo!- exclama Bo, pero Ilia no escuchó, sino que apresuró mas a los caballos, Renado suspiró al verla partir

-Pequeña Ilia, lo verás de nuevo, pero no como quieres- respondió Renado mirando hasta que desaparecieron a la lejanía.

-------------------

al abrir la puerta, se toparon con una habitación sin suelo y algo distante una plataforma que tenia un cofre azul esperando a ser abierto

-No hay camino, hasta aquí llegamos!- exclama Andrea presa de la histeria, Link cierra los ojos

-Para encontrar esperanza en medio de la oscuridad, por un solo camino deberas andar, confia en lo que no ves y escucha lo que no crees, debe haber un solo camino para cruzar hasta el cofre, algo que no podamos ver- dice Link, Andrea se cruzó de brazos aun molesta

-Si claro¿le vas a seguir haciendo caso a una piedra milenaria?- pregunta la joven con acento sarcástico

-Me disgusta tu sarcasmo, sabes?- contesta Link de vez primera

-Y a mi me disgusta que seas tan temerario!- grita Andrea bastante molesta, en ese momento Link se sonrie

-¿Escuchas eso?- pregunta el joven hylian mirando hacia todas partes; Andrea se queda callada

-Es el viento- dice Andrea emocionada, Link asiente

-Para que haya viento, es que la salida debe estar cerca- se dice el joven mirando con sus ojos azules a todas partes, hasta que se inclina cerca del suelo y toca

-¿Qué es?- pregunta Andrea, Link entonces da unos golpecitos

-Es suelo, firme- dice Link y está por dar un paso, pero aterrorizandose, su compañera lo detiene

-¿Y vas a cruzar?- pregunta de nuevo deteniendolo ansiosa, de nueva cuenta, esos ojos despreocupados asienten sonriendo n.n

-Ven conmigo; confía en mi y no mires para abajo- dice Link, Andrea asiente y los dos comienzan a caminar sobre ¡Suelo firme!

-¿estamos caminando sobre la nada?- pregunta Andrea mirando al frente asustada, Link se rie

-No, es suelo, pero recuerda, encontrar esperanza EN MEDIO de la oscuridad, debemos caminar por en medio de la habitación, confiando en el camino que no vemos y escuchando el viento que no creemos que este aquí- dice Link hasta llegar al final de la plataforma y ver el cofre de cerca

-¡Espero que haya un millón de rupias adentro! Porque si no…- exclama Andrea molesta, al abrir el cofre Link saca una…

-¡¡¡¡BOTELLA¡Hemos pasado por tanto por una sola botella!- exclama Andrea bastante furiosa, Link se rie a carcajadas

-Jajajajajaja, y vacía- responde Link al verla y sigue riendo a carcajadas, los dos miran que el viento corre

-Para que le viento corra debe tener entrada y salida… la salida esta… aquí- dice el joven rubio empujando una roca y los dos salen a una parte del Bosque de Farore que ambos ya conocían

-¡Oh! casi es de noche ya!- exclama Andrea al ver el cielo

-¡Es de noche, ruaaaah¡Es de noche! ruaaaah¡Salieron vivos¡Ruaaaah¡Plaf¡Cof¡Plaf!- exclama el pajarraco al momento que su amo le cerró el pico

-ups… este… er… me alegra verlos- dice el amo sonriendo, Andrea y Link le entregan la botella y el amo se sonrie

-Pueden quedársela, justo cuando entraron, llegó un anciano y me cambió una botella por un litro de aceite- responde el comerciante riendo nerviosamente, ambos voltean a verse y el pajaro se sonrie

-¡Ruah¡Ruah¡Se quedaron con la botella¡Ruah¡Ruah¡La serpiente no ceno! Ruah! Ruah¡COF COF COF!- girtaba el pajarraco cuando su amo intentó meterlo dentor de un costal

-Lamento hacerlos pasar por inconvenientes, pero no alcance a detenerlos, espero estén bien…- dice el comerciante, Link asiente

-Nos retiramos entonces- dice Link y se dan la vuelta, Link vuelve a tomar una planta del suelo

-Genial! no me canso de ver eso- dice Andrea al escuchar las notas en el aire, de inmediato, Epona aparece y los dos suben sobre la yegua

-Link… discúlpame por lo de la bofetada… me puse muy nerviosa- dice Andrea ya recordando todo y sintiendose apenada, Link sonrie

-No te preocupes, me sobresaltó pero estuvo bien, no te preocupes por eso, ya, mañana sin falta te ayudaré a buscar al Espiritu de Ordon- dice Link manteniendo siempre su sonrisa en alto, Andrea asintió

---------------------------------

Ilia llegó corriendo a la Villa Ordon y en lugar de detenerse, bajó de la carroza y corrió sin siquiera saludar a nadie aunque nadie la saludó a ella, Bo entró a la casa del Alcalde y vio a su sustituto

-Buenas noches, Bo- lo saludo el Alcalde sustituto

-Buenas Noches, Loruth¿Cómo esta todo por aquí?- pregunta Bo esperando una respuesta, Loruth suspiró, había estado llorando

-Ya sabes, ahhh reclutan a muchachos jóvenes ahhhh para la milicia de Hyrule, ahhhh supongo viste lo mismo en Kakariko, d elo contrario, Ilia no iría corriendo a la casa de Link aaaah- responde Loruth aun respirando agresivamente por el sollozo

-Ten- dice Bo dándole un pañuelo

-BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR- hizo el hylian cuando se sonaba la nariz

-Quedatelo- responde Bo nervioso, Loruth suspiró de nuevo

-Entonces los rumores de la guerra son ciertos- responde Loruth suspirando

-Así parece… ¿A quien se han llevado?- pregunta Bo mirando algunas casas con las luces apagadas a pesar de ser aun temprano, relativamente

-A todos los hombres mayores, Colin, Talo y Malo corrieron para verlos partir, pero sus madres los detuvieron, aun Beth tambien quiso correr…

-¿Por qué no se han llevado a Link?- pregunta Bo mirando como en Ordon Village se respiraba una armonía triste y sin ninguna esperanza

-Porque supuso que era un granjero sin experiencia, tampoco se llevaron a Fado o al cobarde…

-Entiendo…- respondió Bo con otro hondo suspiro que hubiera removido al corazón de una piedra

----------------------

Ilia llegó corriendo

-¡Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiink¡Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiink¡Oh¡Gracias al cielo¡Ahí estás!- exclamó Ilia y corrió hasta Link que venia caminando por entre la entrada al bosque seguido de Epona, Ilia se echó a sus brazos y Link la sostuvo largo rato

-¡Te extrañe tanto!- exclamó Ilia estallando en llanto de nueva cuenta, Andrea, que venía detrás de Epona se le quedó mirando sorprendida, se ocultó entre el ramaje para no interrumpir tan bello encuentro.

-Y yo a ti, Ilia; ¿Por qué lloras¿Acaso en Kakariko Ronado te hizo pasar mal rato?- pregunta Link tiernamente, la chica se separa de el y lo mira, Andrea permanecía bastante oculta

-No, me trató bien, y Luda tambien, ambos te mandan saludos… disculpame por abrazarte así, creí que te habías ido, junto con los demás- responde Ilia, Andrea entonces al ver que se separaron decide aparecer lentamente

-Oh!- exclama Ilia, Link voltea y se sonrie

-Permiteme presentarlas, Andrea, ella es Ilia, la hija del Alcalde Bo¿Recuerdas que venía contandote sobre ellos en el camino?- pregunta Link, la joven extranjera (que ahora asi se sentía) asintió varias veces sorprendida, Ilia acicaló un poco su cabello y Link continuó la presentación

-Ilia, ella es Andrea; los Molblin la secuestraron hace 24 horas y mañana buscaremos al Espiritu de Ordon para ver como llegar de vuelta a su casa- dice Link, Ilia la mira un rato

-¿Dónde estás, Ilia¡Oh¡Ahí están¿Y quien es tan linda señorita?- pregunta Bo entrando de pronto por entre la salida a Ordon seguido por Loruth que aun venia sollozando, Andrea se le quedó mirando, parecía perdida, ida, como si ahí no existiera mas

-Ella es Andrea, viene de lejos, los Molblin la sacaron de su casa y ahora Link la está ayudando, aunque parece Hylian, se cree Ruto- dice Loruth recordando su carreta rota, Link se sonrie

-A Andrea le gusta intentar volar- dice Link recibiendo tremendo codazo por parte de la aludida

-No entendi- dice Bo confundido

-¿Qué ha pasado con todos? no escucho el rumor normal de la Villa- dice Link cambiando de tema y mirando atraves de la entrada

-Link¿Podemos subir a tu casa? Ahí podemos hablar- dice Bo, Link se le queda mirando sorprendido pero deciden subir, Bo y Loruth comienzan a subir y Link está por hacerlo cuando…

-¿Dónde vas a quedarte esta noche, Andrea?- pregunta Ilia rapidamente, Andrea la mira y parece sorprendida de que Ilia le hable

-Pues yo…- dice Andrea, Ilia se sonrie

-No te preocupes, mejor quédate en mi casa, tengo mas espacio y ahí si serás bien atendida, Link a veces no sabe tratar a los huéspedes como se debe- dijo Ilia a modo recriminatorio, Link voltea confundido sin saber que hacer o decir y Andrea asiente

-Claro, Ilia; será un placer- dice Andrea sonriendo, Ilia tambien sonrie y Link sonrie terciando, Link comienza a subir las escaleras cuando mira a Andrea

-Tal vez puedas volar de bajada, pero de subida, te recomiendo que uses las escaleras- dice Link riendo, Andrea toma una piedra y está por lanzarsela cuando Link, mas acostumbrado que nada sube las escaleras rapidamente

-¡Te las haré pagar todas, Link!- grita Andrea, pero entonces, Ilia sube después, Andrea es la última en subir cuando…

_Es una noche oscura, lo unico que alumbra es un destello lejano… acercandose, el destello va creciendo hasta que un rumor de algo crujiendo llega a los oidos y el olor a madera quemada impregna la nariz de quien va caminando_

_-¡Ordon Village está bajo fuego!- exclama alguien, muchos corren al rio intentando sacar agua para apagar las casas que se incendian, al igual que la paja; los animales huyen…_

_-¡Ayudenme¡Ayudenme!- exclama una joven en lo alto de una casa de arbol al final de Ordon Village, es Ilia_

_-¡Ven, joven Ilia¡Yo te atraparé!- exclama Link estando abajo, Ilia lo ve_

_-¡¿Pero como?!- grita Ilia desde la ventana, el joven se posiciona justamente para lograr su objetivo_

_-¡Brinque!- le grita el joven, Ilia miraba como el fuego consumía todo, finalmente, subió al marco de la ventana y brincó cayendo en brazos del guarda-rancho_

_-Gracias… ¿Cómo le hiciste para atraparme?- dice Ilia, el joven sonrie_

_-Atrapo las cabras que se le escapan a Fado- responde el joven recibiendo por respeusta un buen golpe, el joven se rie de nuevo y añade -Aun no estamos salvados, vamos, ayudemos a apagar el fuego- dijo y comenzó a correr al rio con cubetas, comenzaron a tratar de extinguirlo todo, aun los halcones hacían lo suyo y los monos usaban cubetas para ayudar a los de Ordon a extinguir las llamas…_

_después de una noche intensa de trabajo, los habitantes de Ordon vieron el amanecer y como su pueblo había sido salvado… a medias… pero salvado n.n ni un alma se perdió esa noche_

_-Villa de Ordon¡Aun tenemos tiempo de renacer de entre las cenizas¡No perdimos mas que cosas materiales¡Las rupias vienen y van¡Pero la unidad siemrpe permanece!- gritaba Bo y todos aplaudian emocionados –Estaremos unidos de nuevo, si esos Molblin regresan y quieren terminar su incendio_

-Creo que se golpeó fuerte- decía una voz, Andrea giró su cabeza para todas partes

-Está reaccionando- dice otra voz

-¡Oh¡Fuego!- exclama Andrea y se endereza, ve como todos la estan mirando, está dentro de la casa de Link rodeada por Bo, Ilia, Luroth y Link quienes estaban preocupados

-¿Qué pasó?- pregunta Andrea, Bo se le queda mirando

-Pues, subias las escaleras, cuando al llegar al último peldaño te… fuiste- dice Bo sin saber que decir…

-Mi padre dice que te desmayaste, eso quiso decir- dice Ilia sonriendo, Link estaba sonriendole de nuevo, aunque Andrea no sabia si le sonreia a ella o a Ilia

-Los Molblin le prendieron fuego a Ordon…- dijo Andrea repitiendo su sueño

-¿Eh?- se dicen todos, Andrea los miró y se sonrió nerviosa

-Creo que no debi decir eso- dice Andrea intentando ponerse en pie pero Bo la sostuvo y la ayudo a sentarse en una silla

-A ver… ¿Y que mas soñaste?- preguntó Bo interesado

-Todo estaba en llamas, Ilia estaba atrapada en su casa, Link venía del rancho Ordon, Ilia brincó y Link la atrapó, le mencionó algo de cabras del rancho, todos se movían para apagar las llamas, monos y halcones trabajando en equipo, lograron salvar el pueblo al amanecer, los Molblin fueron los culpables, amenazaron con volver…- dice Andrea sin mirarlos, todos se voltean a ver, atónitos.

-¿Ya habias venido a Ordon antes?- preguntó Bo interesado, Andrea negó terminantemente

-No, no lo conocía, es mi primera vez aquí- respondió Andrea, Luroth y Link voltearon a verse aun preocupados

-Creo que lo mejor para Andrea será quedarse aquí, se golpeó algo fuerte al desmayarse…

-Pero papa, ni siquiera se…- comienza a decir Ilia, pero Bo interrumpió

-Link, dejemos a Andrea descansar, mañana te contaré el resto, Ah! ven un momento por favor- dice Bo antes de bajar por las escaleras, Ilia tambien bajó detrás de Bo y se fue muy molesta hasta su casa, Luroth tambien hizo lo mismo y Bo se detuvo con Link

-Esto es extraño, esa chica tiene visiones… quizá esta no sea la primera- dice Bo, Link asintió preocupado

-Si, la madre de Colin me dijo que tambien se habia quedado como ida durante la comida, y cuando ibamos al Bosque, pasó lo mismo, supuse que eso había pasado- dice Link mirando hacia donde se veia la silueta de Andrea iluminada por una antorcha debil, Bo miro hacia el Bosque y un frio viento empezó a correr haciendolos titiritar

-Será de vital urgencia que vayas mañana a ver al Espiritu de Ordon, que te diga que hacer con esta chica, es peligroso mantenerla en Ordon Village…

-Lo dice por usted, o por Ilia?- pregunta Link suspicaz, Bo se sonrie

-No se te escapa una, pero Ilia solo protege lo que quiere, y a parte, tambien quiere a Ordon Village- responde Bo y se va, Link se da la vuelta y comienza a subir las escaleras topándose con la mirada baja de una Andrea triste

-Soy un peligro¿No?- pregunta Andrea, Link negó con esa sonrisa tranquila de siempre

-No, tu no eres un peligro para nadie, las visiones no hacen daño, de hecho, la poca gente que las tiene no les hace caso- dice Link restándole importancia al asunto de las visiones, Andrea se le quedaba mirando un rato mientras intentaba pensar en formular su siguiente pregunta

-Mañana iremos a ver al Espiritu de Ordon, no te preocupes, El nos dirá lo que debemos hacer- dice Link sonriente y apagando la lampara, dejando la habitación a oscuras, iluminada nada mas por la luna llena intensa que ahora brillaba en el cielo, Andrea se puso de pie

-¿Dónde dormiras?- pregunta Andrea preocupada, Link le señala la entrada de la casa, donde ya habia acondicionado con una manta y un almohadón para poder dormir

-Escucha, Andrea; despreocupate de las visiones, hay gente muy supersticiosa, pero esas visiones que tienes, peuden ser del pasado, presente o futuro, incluso, pueden ser de algo que pudo ser y no será, o algo que fue y ya no es, o un futuro que ya no existirá o un presente que podia ser, como nadie tiene la habilidad de distinguirlo, ni siquiera los mismos "visionarios" no eres peligro para nadie… pero mañana saldrás de Ordon, para felicidad de Bo, aunque no se si de Buruo…. jejejeje- se rie Link por lo bajo acostandose, Andrea se queda acostada un momento en su cama

-¿Sabes Andrea? Eres tan extraña- dice Link revolviendose en su "tenderete"

-No te quedas tan atrás, Don Temerario- responde Andrea molesta

-Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawn…. Quiza yo deberia de deshacerme de ti…(¡Pillow attack!) oye, no tenias que ser tan dura!- exclama Link después de recibir el almohadazo

-Zzzzz Zzzzz- solo el respiro acompasado de Andrea se escuchaba esa noche, Link se rio de nuevo

-Buenas noches- dijo Link y quedó profundamente dormido

-----------------------

-Los Wolfos llegaran a media noche a Ordon Village… hoy es luna llena, su fuerza estará al máximo… quizá deberia mandar a algunos Lizalfos a que los esperen en las entradas del Bosque de Farore… si, eso haré-

--------------------

Fin del capitulo 03:

Intenté corregir esos errores, KTTR; ¿Qué opinas? jeje

Espero les siga gustando n.n por favor, dejen review TT


	4. The Night Of The Wolfos

Capitulo 04: The Night Of The Wolfos… (La Noche de Los Wolfos, pero en ingles se vería mas nice)

Andrea despertó, mas no abrió los ojos, paseó las manos por las cobijas que la cubrían y de pronto quedó paralizada, se enderezó y miró a su alrededor, las blancas paredes de yeso cubiertas por bolsos, cinturones y accesorios femeninos cubrían buena parte de la pared, su bolso de la escuela con los libros desparramados por todo el suelo y la puerta abierta, su mirada se posó sobre su computadora encendida mientras la barra del programa para bajar avanzaba con la música que estaba descargando la noche anterior

-Solo… solo fue un sueño- dijo para si misma, salió de la cama y caminó descalza hasta la ventana y miró hacia el cielo, el viento soplaba intenso por los árboles moviendo las ramas, Andrea miró a todas partes, el incesante movimiento del viento iba y venía

-Luna Llena… es noche de lobos…- se dijo Andrea y volteó a mirar el reloj, estaba parpadeando marcando las 11:45 p.m.

-Solo estuve soñando todo este tiempo estuve soñando nada mas… ¡Genial¡Mañana tendré que ir a casa de mi tía! me hubiese gustado quedarme mas tiempo en Hyrule… un momento…- se dijo mientras se ponía en pie y caminaba hasta su computadora y la miró de cerca, la barra no avanzaba y las letras eran confusas y sin sentido

-No entiendo, esto no tiene sentido… no recuerdo que música estaba descargando… ¡Oh!- se dijo mientras corría hasta su bolso de la escuela y al abrirlo muchos papeles salieron de el, de igual manera, ninguna de las hojas tenían palabras o escritos coherentes.

-No puede ser… cuando salí de la casa no había Luna Llena… estaban presagiando lluvia, estaba nublado… - se decía a si misma mientras caminaba a su alrededor, abrió la ventana y miraba las nubes cubriendo lentamente el cielo, pero la Luna Llena brillando con intensidad y las nubes apartándose de ella como si una mano negra y a la vez invisible apartara las nubes. ¡Crack!

-¿Qué fue eso?- se preguntó al escuchar el sonido que la sacó de sus pensamientos confusos, miró hacia abajo y una silueta de un lobo se deslizó suavemente por la pared del garaje de su casa.

-¡Tengo que despertar¡Tengo que despertar!- se dijo aterrada, y miró la ventana, se paró en el marco de la misma y se lanzó al vacío

------------------------

-¡Andrea¡Despierta!-

-Mmm… ¿Link?- pregunta entre sueños, Link le sonríe y asiente

-Creo que lo de sentirte Ruto va en serio…- dice el joven rubio pensativamente serio, pero Andrea lo golpea en un hombro

-¡Eres un…!- exclama Andrea pero luego se endereza violentamente y ve a su alrededor, estaba rodeada de árboles y miraba al Espantapájaros de siempre y se puso de pie rápidamente mirando asustada, luego volteó y miró hacia arriba donde estaba la casa de Link

-¿Qué hago aquí abajo?- preguntó Andrea bastante sorprendida, Link se rió con esa sonrisa inocente de siempre

-Debes ser una protegida de Farore, porque en cuanto un mosquito quiso picarme, me desperté y vi como caminabas hacia el marco de la ventana y te subías, no podría detenerte, así que bajé de un brinco las escaleras y corrí para atraparte, pero estabas dormida muy profundamente, seguramente si no te hubiera atrapado, ahora serías un ReDead- dice Link en tono serio, Andrea se quedó quieta por unos momentos y trataba de recordar lo que había soñado

-¿Qué soñabas¿Estabas en una carrera de vuelo de los Rutos?- preguntaba Link, Andrea miraba aun atontada por haberse despertado…

-No, son las 11:45 p.m.… la Luna Llena brillaba en todo su esplendor, pero algo mantenía las nubes apartadas- dice Andrea, en ese momento, como si hubiesen sido uno solo, ambos jóvenes levantaron su vista hacia el cielo y miraban con efectivamente, la Luna Llena brillaba intensamente y las nubes cambiaban de rumbo para no cubrirla, Link entonces frunció el ceño

-Esto no me gusta, vayamos a la Villa- dijo Link y al querer cruzar el camino Andrea miró la silueta de un lobo deslizándose hacia donde ellos

-¡Link!- gritó aterrada, por el grito de la chica, Link brincó empujándola evitando el ataque sorpresa de un lobo color gris pardo que al caer en el suelo inmediatamente se puso de pie y se giro para atacar

-¡Huye¡Ve hacia la Villa¡Alértalos¡Da el grito de Alarma!- le ordenaba Link, Andrea no se hizo esperar y comenzó a correr tropezándose con tanta roca encontraba y corría velozmente hasta la Villa

--------------------

-¿Cómo supo que los Wolfos atacarían Ordon? Interesante… creo que la estoy subestimando¿No te dije que te deshicieras de ella?-

el Comerciante comenzó a temblar de miedo, tenía frente a el en un caballo negro con una mirada de destellos rojos y cubierto con una armadura atemorizante, su jinete era aun mas atemorizante ya que estaba cubierto por una gabardina negra y no se le miraba el rostro, ni la forma de el, la voz que provenía de este ser era tan oscura y tan perdida como si proviniese de muy profundo y a la vez rebotara en todas partes y sobre todo en los oídos del que lo escuchare como si lo sometiera a uno en un hechizo paralizante por el terror que se sentía.

-Señor… oh, gran señor oscuro, lo intenté, los mandé al laberinto que me dijiste, pero ambos salieron sin rasguños… ni siquiera sospechaban que yo…

-No me interesa conocer los detalles de tu fracaso, es obvio que si alguien necesita que un trabajo se realice, hay que hacerlo por uno mismo… y no creas que no te daré tu recompensa… ¡iah!- exclamó aquel ser que no podríamos tildar de humano y comenzó a galopar en dirección de la nada, un portal negro se abrió y lo succionó dejando tras de el una manada de lobos grises que parecían rodear poco a poco al aterrado Comerciante.

-Ay nanita- dijo el Comerciante antes de que los lobos brincasen sobre el

-----------------------------------

Andrea corría hacia la Villa siendo seguida muy de cerca por los Wolfos

-¡Ayuda¡Atacan Ordon!- gritó Andrea con todas sus fuerzas entrando a la Villa, varios encendieron sus luces y se asomaron, Ilia se asomó por la ventana y miró como Andrea era perseguida de cerca por cinco o seis Wolfos y uno estuvo a punto de lanzarle un mordisco

-¡Wolfos atacan Ordon!- gritó Bo desesperado corriendo en su ropa de dormir hacia abajo, Ilia corrió hasta su cama y buscó debajo de la misma un cofre, del que sacó un arco y un carcaj con flechas

-Deben ser suficientes- se dijo la joven ordon y corrió hasta la ventana, trepó ágilmente hasta el techo y teniendo una buena vista comenzó a disparar sendas flechas con una puntería no muy precisa hacia los Wolfos golpeando en plena quijada al que iba a mordisquear a Andrea

-¡Vamos, Andrea¡Sube!- le gritó Ilia, pero Andrea estaba cansándose de correr y no tenía mucho espacio hacia donde

-¡Subid aquí, niños! la pelea estará dura- le dijo su madre a Beth subiendo a Talo, Malo, Colin y Beth a donde estaba el molino, su madre bajó de nuevo y se armó con sartenes de cocina y rodillos de amasar

-¡Veamos si pueden morder estas carnes!- exclamó la madre de Beth y atrincherándose desde su casa lanzaba todo lo que encontraba hacia los Wolfos con la esperanza de destruirlos

-¡¿Por qué nunca nos dejan ayudar!?- exclamó Beth desesperada, pero entonces, Talo y Malo sacaron de sus bolsillos semillas y tirachinas

-Trajimos suficientes¡Vamos a darles pelea a esos Wolfos!- gritaron los hermanos, Colin y Beth aceptaron

-¡Genial¡Seamos como Link!- exclama Beth y comienzan a lanzar semillas contra todos los Wolfos que iban mirando.

-¡Andrea¡Andrea!- gritaba Ilia mientras con las flechas iba disparando hacia los Wolfos, Andrea finalmente se trepó a un árbol cercano, el Wolfo la siguió de cerca hasta que fue golpeado con una roca.

-¡Hey¿Qué no se cansan?- preguntó una voz acelerada por ejercicio físico

-¡Link!- exclamaron Andrea e Ilia a la vez

-¡Link¡Toma!- le gritó Paige desde el techo de su casa lanzándole una espada vieja que le había pertenecido a Jaggle en el pasado

-Servirá… ¡Iah!- exclamó Link lanzándose contra un Wolfo y clavándole la espada en el vientre

-¡Link¡Quedan cuatro¡Uno que pelea contra mi padre¡Otro contra Loruth¡Y uno mas contra la señora de la tienda!- gritó Ilia, Link miró a su alrededor, ahora, Andrea estaba a salvo mientras que la hija del Alcalde podía seguir defendiendo a Loruth y a Bo de los Wolfos desde el techo de su casa, así que decidió lanzarse contra el Wolfo que atacaba a la madre de Beth

-¡Maldito Lobo¡Regresa a la Oscuridad de donde saliste!- le gritó la madre de Beth lanzándole una sartén ¡Clank! golpeándolo en plena cabeza y Link solo le dio un golpe de gracia

-¡Y toma esto!- gritó la señora de la tienda de nuevo, pero Link bateó el libro de recetas con la espada mas un segundo libro golpeó su cabeza

-¡Ya¡Señora!- le gritó el joven hylian un poco aturdido

-¡Gracias a las diosas, Link¡Ay¡Los niños!- exclamó la señora mirando, un Wolfo que no habían visto estaba trepando a saltos y estaba por llegar a donde estaban los niños

-¡Link¡Ayúdalos!- gritó la señora de nuevo, Link calculó rápidamente la distancia, sabría que no llegaría, ocupaba tiempo… así que para la sorpresa de Andrea arrancó otra hierba del suelo y sopló, una serie de notas rápidas se escucharon en el viento y un halcón se posó en el brazo de Link y en un parpadeo se dirigió al Wolfo

-¡Ay¡Un Wolfo!- gritó Beth haciéndose hacia atrás, el Wolfo empezaba a gruñirles cuando el halcón cayó en picada y comenzó a atacarle, los niños comenzaron a brincar hacia las ramas y empezaron a bajar rápidamente, en ese momento, Colin resbaló desde una altura considerable y estaba por caer cuando el Wolfo se lanzó tras el, el joven granjero de Ordon no tenia opción, o se lanzaba por Colin pero el Wolfo lo atacaría estando desprevenido, o mataba al Wolfo en el salto pero Colin se haría mucho daño, Andrea miró como Link se decidió por lanzarse por Colin cayendo los dos al suelo y el Wolfo brincó directo hacia ellos, Link cubrió con su cuerpo a Colin pero una flecha certera y mortal se encajó dentro del corazón del último de los Wolfos vivos. La explosión dejó en su lugar una rupia color azul.

-Colin¿Estas bien?- preguntó Link, Colin asintió asustado y algo maltrecho

-Los destruimos a todos- se dijo Bo acercándose, todos respiraron tranquilos de nuevo, pero entonces Paige se cayó de rodillas

-¡Paige está mal!- exclama la madre de Beth, todos voltean, su embarazo era muy avanzado, quizá la lucha la habia agotado, Bo se acerca y Loruth la toca de la frente pero Bo aparta un rasgón que tenia un brazo, al retirar el trozo de tela todos contienen la respiración, era una herida grave y profunda, la sangre roja se mezclaba con una sangre espesa que se iba tornando oscura

-¡Ha sido lastimada¡Por un Wolfo¡No tenemos médico!- exclamó Bo aterrado

-Debemos ir a consultar al Espiritu- exclamó Ilia suplicante

-Llegar ahí nos tomaría mucho, sería demasiado tarde- dice Bo, pero entonces, Link toma una de las plantas del suelo

-Iré yo, con Epona- contesta Link y toca las notas que el viento se lleva y Epona aparece de inmediato

-Yo cuidaré de ella- dijo Andrea decidida, Ilia la mira sorprendida, entre Bo Y Luroth la dirigen a la casa de Paige, la madre de Beth entonces tose

-Cof, Cof, Colin, quédate conmigo esta noche, tu mamá necesita descansar- le dijo en tono suave, Colin asintió con los ojos llorosos pero sin derramar una sola lágrima, ambos se retiraron

-Yo te ayudaré, Andrea- dijo Ilia no muy convencida aun, Andrea asintió

-Necesitaré ayuda, definitivamente, gracias- contestó Andrea que ahora parecía dueña de la situación

--------------------

Andrea se soltó el cabello de la ponytail (chongo, cola o moño completo, depende de la región) y se trenzó el cabello en una trenza completa y tejida y como si se sintiese en su casa buscó una vasija, mantas y una varita, luego tomó la vasija y se la dio a Ilia

-Ve, por agua de río- pidió Andrea, Ilia quedó sorprendida pero aun así obedeció saliendo de la casa, Andrea miraba por todas partes

-De algo debe servirme…- se dijo Andrea cuando Ilia volvió con el agua, Andrea la puso a hervir con las mantas adentro y luego fueron a buscar mas agua. pronto, Andrea estaba lavando las heridas de Paige ante los ojos asombrados de Ilia quien solo continuaba mirando como la chica extraña se movía de un lado a otro curando poco a poco las heridas, aunque no del todo puesto que se encontraban envenenadas y la preocupación de ambas chicas iba por la criatura que Paige esperaba

-Mira, Paige ya respira normalmente- le dijo Ilia, Andrea se puso en pie y tocó el vientre de Paige y sonrió

-el bebé hasta ahora va bien- contestó Andrea limpiandose el sudor de la frente con un trapo, Ilia seguía sorprendida

-¿de donde aprendiste tanto?- preguntó Ilia, Andrea volteó a verla

-De donde yo vengo, estudiaba para ser médico, pero… era lo que mi padre quería y me salí- contestó Andrea aunque luego se sorprendió

-¡Oh¿en tu pueblo las mujeres también son médicos?- preguntó Ilia, Andrea asintió y se puso a recordar

-Hay muchas… demasiadas, casi todas con aspiraciones a ganar dinero, muy pocas con verdadera vocación…

-¿Y tu?-

-Nah, yo estaba ahí por orden paterna, pero no era lo mío… creo que solo perdí mi tiempo esos tres años- respondió Andrea suspirante, la chica ordon se rio

-No perdiste tu tiempo- contesta con una sonrisa infantil, Andrea miró sorprendida a su interlocutora esperando una respuesta

-¿Tu crees que fue coincidencia que lo que aprendiste en tu pueblo te haya servido para ayudar a Paige¿Y que tu hayas estado aquí justo cuando los Wolfos atacarían? En Hyrule no hay coincidencia alguna, tu caiste en Ordon porque así estaba escrito tu destino y si no has vuelto a tu casa es porque así está escrito en tu destino, aun tienes un propósito por cumplir aquí- dijo Ilia con una sabiduría de antaño, Andrea sonrió

-Si, así lo creo- respondio tranquila la aludida

-¿Qué es lo que tu quieres hacer?-

-Creo que debemos esperar a que la fiebre baje y si no…

-Andrea, me refiero a lo que quieres hacer de la vida- espetó la chica rubia con una mirada seria

-Yo quiero… enseñar… educar… ser maestra- respondió Andrea sintiendose avergonzada de su respuesta, Ilia quedó en actitud pensativa un momento

-Los niños van a la escuela en la ciudadela de Hyrule, pero como es muy lejos, aquí en Ordon no los envían, ellos aprenden en Ordon lo que les servirá para su futuro, aunque creo que les haría falta aprender aun mas cosas… serías buena maestra aquí en Ordon… es decir, si te quedas- responde Ilia, y Andrea se sonrie

-Tu misma lo has dicho, si ese es mi destino, asi sera- contesta quedándose en actitud seria -¡Oh! hay que cambiar las compresas

Andrea se dirigó a retirar las mantas empapadas de la herida de Paige cuando Ilia se acercó

-¿Me enseñas?- preguntó Ilia, Andrea asintió y ambas rieron como viejas amigas

---------------------

-¡Espiritu de Ordon!- exclamó Link al llegar a los Spring, una gran fuerza de luz se cerró y formó un hermoso carnero brillante y grande.

-Guerrero de Ordon, la petición del pueblo ha sido escuchada, la joven madre que está por dar a luz se encuentra grave, aunque el cuidado de la chica la mantiene estable no será suficiente si no recibe la ayuda antes de los primeros rayos del alba

-¿Qué podemos hacer?-

-Debereís partir de inmediato al Templo de Farore que está en los Bosques Perdidos, ahí, encontrareis al final lo que os permitirá salvar a la joven encinta y continuar vuestro camino hacia el destino…

-Me pondré en marcha…

-No vayas solo- dijo el Espiritu antes de desaparecer

-¡Vamos Epona!- exclamó Link moviendo las riendas

------------------

-Presionas con suavidad y enjuagas…

-¡Andrea¡Ilia!- exclamó Link abriendo la puerta de golpe, ambas chicas se sobresaltaron

-¡¿Y tu crees que uno puede entrar así a la habitación de un paciente?!- grita Andrea bastante molesta

-¿Y tu crees que puedes gritar de esa manera?- le responde el joven Hylian sonriendo como siempre, Andrea se calma, esa sonrisa siempre la hacía calmarse y mantenerse controlada

-Link… ¿Qué te dijo el Espiritu?- pregunta la hija del Alcalde, Link respira profundamente

-Debo ir al Templo de Farore y traer el remedio antes del amanecer…-

El rostro de Ilia se puso pálido y sus ojos denotaban terror, Andrea notó el cambio repentino de la atmósfera

-¿Es la unica forma?- preguntó Ilia con la voz temblorosa

-¿Qué pasa¿Qué sucede?- preguntó curiosa la chica que escuchaba todo

-El Templo de Farore está repleto de monstruos y criaturas extrañas, la gente ya no va porque es un peligro mortal, los últimos que se atrevieron a ir por su tesoro nunca volvieron y las intensas lluvias de los meses pasados seguro dejaron inundadas algunas habitaciones y plantas crecidas… ¡Ay no, Link!- sollozó Ilia, Link entonces miró a Andrea

-El Espiritu me dijo que no debia partir solo- los ojos azules del hylian miraban a Andrea con profundidad sintiendo la mirada que leía su interior hasta lo mas hondo y que aun sus pensamientos podían ser leidos por ese par de ojos zafiros.

-Pero ¿Y quien cuidará de Paige?- preguntó titubeante y temerosa, Ilia volteó y asintió

-Hablabamos de algo así, Andrea, no existen coincidencias, por algo tu me estuviste enseñando...

-Andrea… Link…- murmuró Paige entre sus sueños, ambos se acercaron

-Tomad… debajo… cama… la lan… tomadla…- murmuró Paige entre sueños antes de quedarse inconciente, Link caminó hasta donde estaba la cama y debajo de ella sacó una espada fina y un poco mas ligera aunque igual de mortal, la empuñadura tenia sendos tulipanes grabados en ella y era una empuñadura pequeña.

-No sabia que Jaggle tenía una cosa así- dijo Ilia sorprendida, Link tomó la espada y comenzó a hacer algunos swings con ella mientras cortaba cosas invisibles en el aire

-No es una espada de Jaggle…- dijo Link mirando a Paige y entregando la espada a Andrea

-¿Y yo para que quiero esto?- pregunta Andrea sorprendida, el joven ojiazul se dirigió a la puerta

-La vas a necesitar- respondió y sin decir palabra caminó hacia fuera subiendo en Epona, Andrea envainó la espada y se la puso en la espalda al igual que Link

-Ilia, recuerda todo lo que te enseñe

-¡Vamos¡Queda poco tiempo para el amanecer!- exclamó Link arreando a Epona

-------------------------

-Esta es la entrada- dijo Link bajandose de Epona, Andrea miraba y de pronto se inclinó en el suelo

-No es posible… mi reloj!- exclama Andrea levantando del suelo un reloj con cintas de cuero café y la caratula blanca.

-¿Es tuyo?- pregunta el rubio mientras inspeccionaba la entrada

-Si, lo traia puesto al venir, crei que los Molblin se lo habían llevado- contestó Andrea poniendoselo y mirando la hora

-Vamos a entrar pues- dice Link entrando, ambos miraron el Templo a fondo

-El reloj está avanzando, aunque no se si la hora sea correcta, son las 2:35 am- dice Andrea al momento de cruzar la entrada, Link observa las puertas cerradas con candado y cadenas asi como algunos cofres por ahora inalcanzables.

-Es correcta, no creo que haya sido coincidencia que lo hayas encontrado, te lo están regresando para que podamos conocer el tiempo necesario para ayudar a Paige, asi que debemos irnos rapido, tenemos tres horas para encontrar ese remedio…

-¿Y que remedio eso?- pregunta Andrea mientras comienzan a caminar por una plataforma elevada

-Lo sabremos cuando lo encontremos…

-¿Siempre te guias por el instinto?

-Es lo que me mantiene con vida- termina Link al llegar a la primera puerta cerrada por barrotes había un switch en el suelo, el joven guerrero se paró sobre el y la puerta se abrió

-¡Bien¡Vamos- dice Link pero al intentar apartarse del switch la puerta se cerró

-Mmm… esto no está bien, y no tenemos itempo por perder- dijo Andrea mirando a todas partes cuando la puerta se abrió en automático, y se quedaron sorprendidos, del otro lado, una criatura en dos patas había pisado el switch pero al quitarse la puerta se cerró automáticamente

-Ya veo, Andrea, iré al otro lado primero, aquí no hay enemigos por vencer- dijo Link, la chica asintió con la mirada mientras que se paró en el switch, el joven corrió atravesando la puerta y volteó

-¡No tardo!- exclama Link del otro lado cuando sus ojos cambiaron de la tranquilidad al susto, Andrea al sentir el cambio volteó hacia detrás de ella pero no pudo ver el momento en el que una mano salió del suelo y la apresó del cuello para luego jalarla y sumergirla en un agujero que al entrar completamente, desapareció.

-¡ANDREA!- gritó Link pero la puerta se cerró de golpe al no tener su apoyo el switch

--------------------------

Fin del capitulo 04: decidí cortarlo para poder empezar el Templo de Farore en el siguiente capitulo n.n (y no se porque, pero no me gustó… emmm, espero se ponga mejor jejeje y lo dice la autora… por fa, dejen reviews para saber como voy TT)


	5. El Templo De Farore

Capitulo 05: El Templo de Farore

Capitulo 05: El Templo de Farore

Andrea abrió los ojos y se encontraba en un lugar sin suelo, techo, paredes o algo que identificar, simplemente estaba en un ambiente negro y oscuro, de pronto frente a ella apareció un pequeño puntito brillante que empezó a revolotear, luego, mas puntitos brillantes comenzaron a acercarse y a juntarse hasta que una luz se formó y la silueta de una mujer apareció, la mujer vestida de verde al igual que el color de sus cabellos, aunque estos últimos eran mas pálidos.

-Ayudar al Héroe del Silencio es tu propósito, aunque el camino para llegar no es visible aun, el viaje será largo y tu misión es encontrarle, te ayudaré- dijo la mujer y levantando las manos hasta tocarse las puntas en lo alto, comenzó a girar provocando fuertes ventarrones que casi succionaban a la pobre y confundida Andrea. El giro se detuvo y Andrea quedó quieta y en su cuello brillaba ahora una pequeña perla en tono verde

-Tienes ahora el poder del Viento de Farore, úsalo con valor- dijo la mujer de vestiduras verdes y comenzaron los pequeños haces de luz a desvanecerse

-¡No! ¡Espera! ¿Cómo voy a saber que más hacer? ¡¿Cómo salgo de aquí?!- exclamó Andrea preocupada

-Continua tu camino, la sabiduría te encontrará si quieres que te encuentre…- contestó una voz profunda que poco a poco se fue apagando

¡Slash!

Un fuerte golpe dado cobardemente por la espalda lanzó a Link contra la puerta y lo estrelló cayendo al suelo, Link se levantó y se llevó la mano a la espada, pero no estaba

-¡La espada!- exclamó apesadumbrado al ver que su enemigo era un Molblin armado con un pico largo y peligroso (comúnmente conocido como lanza ¬¬) el Molblin se dirigía a el con velocidad, entonces Link corrió de ahí y vio que su espada la tenía un mono en las manos

-¡Hey! ¡Tu! ¡Mi espada!- gritó Link, pero entonces el mico corrió de ahí y se fue, el joven guerrero volteó a enfrentar al Moblin sin nada mas que sus manos, giró rápidamente hasta una roca cercana, la tomó y se la arrojó, afortunadamente, el golpe hizo que el Molblin perdiera su lanza, Link corrió mas rápido que un Wolfo y la tomó de vuelta

-¡Iah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Iaaaaaah!- gritó dando cuatro golpes certeros, el Molblin cayó de espaldas, pero a penas le dio tiempo de respirar ya que un segundo Molblin alertado por la pelea había llegado corriendo con rapidez

-Si puedo con uno, ¡puedo con dos! ¡Iah! ¡Iah! ¡Ah! ¡Iaaaaaaah!- gritó Link dando los cuatro golpes de nuevo, el Molblin fue a caer de espaldas también perdiendo su lanza, pero el primero que ya había sido tirado se levantó y corrió hacia la lanza de su compañero, al tomarla fue a enfrentarse a su rival

-Está bien, midamos fuerzas… ¡Clac! ¡Clac! ¡Clac! ¡Iaaah! ¡Iaah!- Link chocaba la lanza contra su contrincante que usaba el mismo palo en defensa, las maderas chocaban sonando de esa manera y a pesar del esfuerzo de Link por vencerlo no era suficiente, hasta que decidió usar un ultimo recuerdo

-¡Iaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!- gritó Link lanzando con fuerza la lanza que él tenia en la mano incrustándose en la cabeza del Molblin con esa certera puntería del guerrero Hylian, producto de horas de entrenamiento y ojos de halcón que nuestro héroe siempre ha tenido. De nueva cuenta el segundo Molblin tomó una de las lanzas y se dirigió hacia nuestro héroe en apuros que al no tener una sola espada para defenderse decidió usar otra roca… si tan solo encontrase una

-¡Uaa! Uaa!- exclamaba un sonido de mico, ambos voltearon atraídos por el sonido y el monito lanzó la espada de vuelta a Link quien la atrapó con agilidad

-¡Iaaaaaaaaah!- un spin attack fue suficiente para derrotar al ya herido Molblin, Link volteó y miró al monito que bajaba corriendo rápidamente una de las lianas y se posaba delante de el con rostro de arrepentimiento

-Por lo visto solo querías defenderte tu… (uaaah! uaaah!) y cuando viste que yo era mejor manejando la espada, decidiste devolvérmela en un momento crucial (uaa!) eres un mono inteligente (uaaaaaaaaaah!)- dijo Link mientras que el monito brincaba conociendo todas sus respuestas, era obvio que el mono conocía el lenguaje de Link quien ahora miraba la nueva habitación que hacía rato no había podido ver, había unos moscos con cuatro alas fluorescentes volando por toda la habitación, el joven hylian contó tres, así mismo, miró que del techo colgaban cuatro cofres de lianas gruesas, pero por el momento no tenía forma de cortarlas, y también observo que había cuando menos unas 5 puertas a diferentes niveles conectadas algunas con otras por medio de puentes, y plataformas en movimiento y de las 5 puertas había 2 que tenían candado con cadenas y una de ellas tenia barrotes atravesados esperando ser accionados por algún switch que de momento no veía

-Tengo que encontrar a Andrea, al remedio y salir de aquí en menos de dos horas, de acuerdo, tengo dos puertas, ¿Por donde irías tu, mico?- pregunta Link, el mono comienza a correr hasta una de las puertas y brinca frente a ella, Link decide entrar y abre la puerta, la siguiente habitación no tenia nada, simplemente, paredes de musgo y piedra.

-Aquí hay algo extraño- se dijo Link mirando a todas partes cuando de pronto

-Uaaah! ¡Uaaah!- el grito alertado del mono y Link volteó, había 3 Wizrobes parados rodeándolo

-Genial, lo que me esperaba… ¡Iaaaah!- gritó Link al golpear a uno de los Wizrobes, pero los otros lograron lanzar el hechizo y apareció una bandada de Keese

-¡Iaaah!- gritó el joven Hylian golpeando en el aire varias veces, pero antes de terminar con los Keese, los Wizrobes de nueva cuenta hicieron aparecer un par de Molblin, Link corrió a deshacerse primero de los Molblin antes que apareciesen enemigos mas fuertes, el mono había corrido hasta una plataforma mientras que uno de los Molblin caía derrotado, pero aparecieron tres Peahat…

-_Así nunca voy a terminar, deberé eliminar primero a los Wizrobe…-_ se dijo Link y corrió hasta el primero que apareció

-¡Iaaaah!- exclamó Link que para pura suerte resultó ser el que ya había lastimado y en ese momento se desvaneció, pero ¡SLash! un Molblin lo había atacado por la espalda y tumbado al suelo, cuando Link abrió los ojos, un Knuckle estaba corriendo hacia el

-Lo que me hacia falta- se dijo levantándose del suelo, pero en ese momento, corrió y golpeo a otro Wizrobe de doble golpe rápido desvaneciéndolo… solo quedaba un Wizrobe, dos Knuckles ahora, un Molblin y algunos Keese que todavía seguian molestando, Link corrió de un lado a otro intentando juntarlos alrededor de el hasta que tomó todas sus fuerzas.

-¡No tengo tiempo que perder! ¡Iaaaaaaaaaah!- el spin attack de Link fue certero y mortal deshaciéndose del ultimo Wizrobe y del resto de las alimañas excepto para los Knuckles

-Ahora si, quedan dos… veamos que tan buenos son…- se dijo el joven guerrero y preparándose en posición de ataque esperaba el momento en el que estuviesen mostrando su punto débil… cosa difícil tratándose de un caballero fuertemente armado.

Los ojos azules siempre atentos de Link estudiaban cada movimiento de cada caballero… uno de los Knuckle se preparó para atacar

-¡ahí!- gritó Link y brincó sobre su cabeza golpeándola fuertemente con la espada quitándole el casco… al quedar detrás del Knuckle y al verlo de espaldas pudo notar que la armadura tan impenetrable por delante, era totalmente indefensa por detrás, antes de que los Knuckle se diesen cuenta, Link cortó las ataduras de sus armaduras que se cayeron pesadamente al suelo destruyéndose de inmediato, los Knuckle quedaron ??

-¡Ahora si! ¡Iaaaah! ¡Iaaaaah! ¡Iaaah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Iaaaaaaaaaaaaah!- gritó Link mientras que cada golpe era certero y más fuerte que el anterior, ambos Knuckles cayeron en el suelo y fueron destruidos. El monito bajo corriendo y brincaba de alegría

-Uaaah! Uaaaah!- exclamaba el monito feliz brincoteando de un lado a otro cuando de pronto, una pared falsa se cayó y mostró un cofre, Link camino hasta ahí y lo abrió sacando una llave pequeña.

-De acuerdo, falta por explorar otra habitación y abrir una de las puerta… espero me lleve hasta Andrea la que sigue- dijo Link mientras salía de ahí corriendo sintiendo que su tiempo iba disminuyendo con cada paso que daba.

Ilia enjuago la manta y siguió curando las heridas de Paige

-¿Cómo sigue?- pregunta Bo entrando a la casa, las mantas de agua fría calmaban la fiebre y curaban el dolor, pero no eran capaces de curar la maldición del Wolfo

-Está estable, espero que Link no tarde, pobre Paige… ¿Cómo está Colin?- preguntó Ilia aun preocupada por Paige, el alcalde miró a todas partes y suspiró

-Está bien, confía en que Link volverá, nadie le ha dicho lo contrario- responde Bo, su hija sonrió feliz

-Si, Link volverá, estoy segura- respondió con firmeza, el alcalde entonces sonrió

-Me alegra que te hayas hecho amiga de Andrea, por un momento creí que estabas molesta por su presencia aquí en Ordon…- dice Bo, la chica de ojos verdes asintió sonriendo

-Hay que conocer a las personas a fondo antes de efectuar un juicio, padre, y conozco a Andrea, se que es una buena chica- responde Ilia, su padre sonríe orgulloso

-Me alegro de ello- responde Bo y se sale de la habitación, Ilia sonríe

-Si, es una buena chica- responde con un brillo sospechoso en sus ojos

Andrea miro con asombro el lugar donde despertó, era una plataforma situada en lo alto de una habitación, no había forma de bajar ni de subir ya que esta pendía del techo, y el techo era lo suficientemente alto como para quitar la tentación de dar un brinco.

-Me pregunto si Link no habrá pasado por aquí y no me habrá visto…- se dijo Andrea estirándose como si se levantase de un sueño profundo pero la plataforma se movió bruscamente

-¡Oh! creo que esas lianas son algo delicadas- se dijo mientras se arrastraba con cuidado hasta la orilla y miraba con detenimiento

-De acuerdo, no voy a brincar tampoco… oh! oh! aaah!- exclamaba la chica al sentir que la plataforma se movía con su peso

-¡Ay! creo que debo de dejar de mover y hablar… ¿de donde están sostenidas estas cosas?- se pregunta Andrea cuando por el peso al que no estaban acostumbradas las lianas comenzaron a jalarse

-uich… creo que tendré que brincar- se dijo riendo nerviosamente

¡Slast! una cuerda se rompió, Andrea comenzó a resbalarse

-Oh! esto se ve mal… ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!- gritó Andrea al romperse la segunda cuerda y caer libremente

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!-

-¡Te tengo!- exclamó Link atrapándola en el momento justo

-¡Uaah! ¡Uaah!- exclamó el mico emocionado

-¿Cómo es que siempre estás ahí cuando te necesito?- pregunta Andrea sonrojada, Link se sonríe gratamente

-a mi también me da gusto verte- responde el joven ojiazul bajándola

-Vamos, recuerda que tenemos prisa- dijo Link y corrieron los dos hasta una puerta con candado, introduce la llave e ingresan a una nueva habitación en la que se ven en una plataforma y la habitación inundada hasta el nivel de la misma plataforma, un puente colgante en medio que se mecía y crujía con cada movimiento, así como el agua se movía de pronto marcando ondas.

-¿Mas serpientes de agua?- pregunta Andrea temerosa, Link asiente y mira las ondas en el suelo

-Deben ser unas tres o cuatro, lo mejor será atravesar el puente… ahora hazme caso, Andrea ¡por favor!- suplicó el joven guerrero mientras que Andrea asentía atemorizándose

-Iré yo primero- dijo Andrea entonces y Link asintió, comenzó a cruzar el puente sin mirar hacia abajo a pesar de que a cada paso crujía cediendo las maderas, estaba a punto de llegar a la plataforma cuando una de las Wall Master salió del suelo y estaba a punto de apresarla

-¡Liiiiiiiink!- gritó la chica antes de ser apresada, Link corrió por el puente con la espada desenvainada y arremetió contra la mano destruyéndola con cuatro golpes

-Andrea, no olvides que tu también tienes una espada- le dijo Link envainando la suya después de derrotar a la mano.

-Pero no se usarla- contestó la joven lloriqueando, los dos se dirigieron hacia la siguiente puerta

-¿A dónde se fue el monito?- preguntó entonces Andrea antes de abrir la puerta, pero su compañero ya se había adelantado y estaba abriendo la puerta

-Déjalo, nosotros tenemos prisa- contestó Link y al entrar a la siguiente habitación se cerró de golpe y unos barrotes cruzaron la puerta

-Eso no me gusta- dijo la joven asustada cuando se vieron unas columnas y en el centro de la habitación estaba un mico grande brincando

-¿Qué tiene el mono en la mano?- preguntó Link, Andrea volteó y lo miró

-¡Es un boomerang!- exclamó asustada al ver que se los lanzaba

-¡Cuidado!- exclamó el joven empujando a su compañera para evitar ser golpeados por el boomerang, pero en su trayecto de regreso, golpeó del techo unas lianas de las que colgaban unas flores que al tocar el piso tomaron vida

-¡Son serpientes!- exclama la chica asustada, pero Link corriendo hacia las columnas gritó de vuelta

-¡No! ¡Son Deku-Baba!- exclamó y siguió corriendo buscando al mono trepado en las columnas que brincaba de una a otra

-¡No me importa si son tulipanes de holanda! ¡Me están mordiendo!- grita Andrea correteando

-¡Prepárate, niña! ¡Cuando se caiga el mono dale con todo lo que tengas!- gritó el joven hylian corriendo de una columna a otra

-¿Y que hago con las serpientes floreadas?- gritó Andrea asustada mientras huía de un lado a otro

-¡Pégales!- contestó el joven mientras que Andrea sacó su espada pero seguía corriendo cuando Link tomó velocidad y golpeó la columna donde el mono estaba brincando, después de tambalearse cayó al suelo pegándose en la cabeza

-¡Ahora, Andrea! ¡Dale!- gritó Link lejos de ella, Andrea corrió y le pegó de porrazos con la espada hasta que el mono se levantó y enojado la golpeó lanzándola al otro extremo de la habitación

-Ouch! eso dolió…- dijo mientras se levantaba aturdida

-¡¿Estas bien?!- gritó Link desde lejos, pero al verla levantarse, volvió a perseguir al mono

-¿Tengo que volver a hacer eso?- se pregunto asustada cuando miró que las serpientes se dirigían hacia ella

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooo!- gritaba mientras huía de un lado a otro hasta que el mico volvió a caer frente a ella, Andrea sacó su espada y volvió a pegarle hasta cansarse, el mandrilote reaccionó y estuvo a punto de pegarle hasta que Andrea decidió huir primero

-¡Bien hecho! ¡Una vez mas será suficiente!- le gritó su compañero a lo lejos, pero Andrea parecía muy cansada por lo que pasaba, debía traer a las serpientes detrás de ella para evitar que atacasen a Link mientras este corría por tirar al mono… ¡Una tercera vez! el enorme chango cayó a sus pies y esta vez, cansada de tanto golpear, pegó un brinco en el aire y con la fuerza que le quedaba ensartó su espada en el trasero del mono que se levantó tremendamente adolorido y brincando para todas partes huyó por un agujero que había en el techo y desapareció dejando en el suelo un boomerang blanco, Link lo tomó y lo lanzó contra las serpientes floreadas… este… perdón, deku baba y las desapareció.

-Mira, olvidó esto, creo que nos servirá- dijo Link sonriente, pero Andrea estaba maltrecha y adolorida

-Me alegro que te guste…- dijo mientras se dejaba caer de sentón en el suelo

-Vamos, nos falta poco, y tenemos que salir de aquí en menos de una hora- contestó Link, pero Andrea miró hacia la puerta

-Mira eso, héroe, ¿De donde vamos a salir si las puertas siguen atravesadas?- preguntó la chica mirando los barrotes

-Pues mira, chica, arriba hay un par de molinos de viento… tal vez usemos el boomerang, pero por si solo no tiene poder de viento para hacerlo- dijo Link mirando el boomerang de cerca, Andrea se llevó la mano derecha al cuello y tocó el medallón y se quedó pensando

-Creo que se que hay que hacer… lánzalo y asegúrate que le pegue a ambos postes- contestó la chica cerrando los ojos, Link sintió una ráfaga de aire que comenzaba a llenar la habitación

-¡Vaaa!- exclamó Link lanzando el boomerang que se llenó de un torbellino y al llegar contra los postes los accionó abriendo la puerta

-¡Vamos pronto! o si el viento se detiene los postes cerrarán la puerta- dijo el joven hylian tomando a Andrea de la mano y jalándola de ahí justo antes de que la puerta se cerrara, al llegar a la habitación ambos jóvenes corrieron por el puente hasta llegar a la primera habitación donde habían derrotado a los Molblin

-¿ves eso en el techo? hay una plataforma como en la que quedaste atrapada y está sostenida por cuatro lianas… estoy seguro que si las rompemos la plataforma caerá y se atorará entre esas dos columnas y nos hará un puente para llegar hasta esa puerta dorada- dice Link mirando de lejos, Andrea miraba también pero su atención se centró en otra cosa

-¿Dices la enorme puerta dorada con un cerrojo del tamaño de una roca grande como las que nos cayeron en la cueva anterior?- preguntó sarcásticamente

-Mira niña quejosa, es obvio que es la salida, sino no estaría de esa manera, y estoy seguro que ahí encontraremos el remedio…

-Paige… casi la olvido… ¡Vamos no tenemos tiempo, lanza ese boomerang!- exclamó Andrea espantada, pero entonces esos ojos zafiro la miraron directo a los ojos

-No se lo que hiciste, pero creo que lo vamos a ocupar otra vez- contestó Link y lanzó el boomerang que seguido por una ráfaga de aire rompió las cuatro lianas tirando efectivamente la plataforma atorándose en las columnas y permitiendo una entrada

-Ahora, a buscar esa llave, nos queda solo una habitación- dice el joven guerrero mientras que Andrea permanecía cada vez mas agotada por lo que tenía que hacer

-Vamos pues- dijo Andrea y caminaron hasta la última habitación disponible antes de la enorme puerta, abrieron la puerta y se encontraron en una enorme habitación vacía donde al final, dentro de una más pequeña estaba un cofre blanco con orillas doradas

-¡Mira, ahí está!- exclamó Andrea corriendo hasta el cofre

-¡No! ¡Niña!- le gritó Link, pero al tratar de entrar en la habitación donde estaba el cofre, repentinamente el suelo se abrió tragándose a Andrea y se encontraba ahora dentro de la pequeña habitación cúbica pegada a una telaraña, y para terminar de fastidiar esto, unas arañitas comenzaron a salir para dirigirse hasta donde estaba la chica pegada junto a unos ¿molblin?

-¡Detesto las arañas!- gritó Andrea desde su prisión mientras el joven guerrero corría desesperado cuando de pronto en el camino de Link se atravesó una especie de fantasma aventándolo con fuerza y quemándole las ropas con un extraño fuego azul

-No puedo… ¡no puedo moverme!- exclamó Link aterrorizado al ver que no podía tomar su espada

-Jijijijiji, ¿quieres ayudarla? decide lo que harás, ¿vencerme para que te deje pisar el interruptor que la dejará libre y evitara que las arañas se la coman? ¿Tomar la llave para ir a recuperar el remedio para Paige y dejar morir a la doncella? si pisas el interruptor, accionaras una palanca que hará que pierdas la llave de la puerta dorada, no te queda mucho tiempo y no soy fácil de vencer, decide, ¿la joven madre encinta o la doncella mensajera?- mencionó este extraño fantasma de voz chillona y penetrante

-¡Quítate de en medio, Poe! ¡O lo pagarás caro!- exclamó Link furioso

-jijijiji…. Veo que irás por la mensajera, entonces, tendremos un Wolfo mas merodeando por los bosques… ¿o serán dos?… jijijiji- exclamó el Poe desapareciendo mas su lámpara seguía flotando en el aire

-¡Andrea! ¿Estas bien?- gritó Link mientras no dejaba de mirar la lámpara y tratando de moverse

-¡Si! ¡Odio las arañas! ¡Odio las arañas!- gritó Andrea desde su prisión mientras trataba de huir de los arácnidos, aunque estando pegada en una telaraña gigante no había para donde huir

-¡Aguanta!- gritó el joven hechizado mientras que el Poe seguía moviéndose con agilidad por la habitación.

-¡Si! ¡Muy fácil para ti decirlo!- gritó desde su pegoste cama la chica

-¡Ve, Boomerang!- exclamó mientras lanzaba el boomerang

-¡Se le terminó el hechizo!- exclamó el Poe aterrorizado al sentir el golpe del Boomerang, pero que su lámpara cayó al suelo incendiando buena parte de la habitación

-¡Ahora si, Poe! ¡Prepárate!- exclamó Link lanzándole un buen espadazo de frente golpeando al Poe con fuerza

-jijijiji, ¿tu crees que has vencido? ahora veras…- exclamó el Poe corriendo hasta el para hechizarlo de nuevo cuando Link lo recibió con un espadazo de frente haciéndolo desaparecer y el switch de inmediato apareció

-¡No, Link! ¡Salva a Paige!- gritó Andrea que ya había sacado su espada y se defendía como podía de las arañas hambrientas,

-¡No te voy a abandonar ahí!- le gritó Link mientras corría al interruptor

-¡Pero Paige necesita que vayas a la puerta dorada!- contestó la chica a punto de ser mordisqueada, entonces apareció de la nada el changuito que corrió hasta el cofre justo en el momento en el que el hylian pisó el interruptor, y el changuito recuperó la llave antes de que se perdiera con todo y el cofre

-¡Uaaah! ¡uaah!- gritaba el chango mostrando la llave, entonces sin perder tempo, el joven hylian corrió hasta donde estaba su compañera y extendió los brazos, tomando los de Andrea

-Te sacaré con fuerza, ¡una! ¡dos! ¡Tres!- gritó el joven mientras que de un fuerte estirón las cuerdas pegajosas de las telarañas cedieron y ambos fueron lanzados con fuerza cayendo Andrea encima de Link

-gracias- murmuró la chica con gratitud, pero enrojecida, el joven hylian se le quedó mirando por largo rato

-Siempre creí que tus ojos eran castaños, no verdes- dijo mientras la miraba sorprendido

-¡Uah! ¡Uah!- exclama el mico jalando las ropas de Andrea haciéndolos parar, ahora, había un leve rubor en las mejillas del joven hylian quien inmediatamente caminó hasta la puerta de salida

-Vamos, ya tenemos la llave gracias al mico, ¿Dónde te habías metido, amiguito?- preguntó Link acariciándolo levemente mientras el mico sonreía

-A la puerta dorada pues- contestó Andrea y ambos se dirigieron hasta la misma

-Los humanos tienen todo una gama de sentimientos buenos como el amor, la alegría, la bondad, la calidez… pero de igual manera, tienen todo un amplio repertorio de sentimientos negativos, que usados de una manera pueden ser poderosos aun mas que la bondad y la felicidad… los celos sobre todo despiertan toda clase de sentimientos como la ira, la venganza, la envidia y el egoísmo… creo que ese paquete tan negativo servirá de mucho-

-¿un lago? ya me cansé del agua, empiezo a oler a pura humedad- se quejó Andrea

-Niña quejosa…- contestó Link, pero de pronto, el agua comenzó a agitarse

-¡no! ¡No mas serpientes!- exclamó la niña quejosa pero entonces Link miró hacia el fondo

-¡No son serpientes! Es un dragón de tres cabezas- exclamó el joven hylian tranquilo mientras el enorme monstruo emergía del agua

-¿Diferencia entre serpiente y dragón?- pregunta Andrea sarcásticamente en lo que no dejaba de mirar al dragón

-Veras, la cabeza de la izquierda lanza fuego y la cabeza de la derecha lanza agua, doncella mensajera- contestando su interlocutor en el mismo tono sabiondo pero sarcástico

-¿¡Y cuando te enteraste de eso?!- exclamó Andrea, pero Link la empujó para evitar que una bola de fuego la lastimase

-¡Hace exactamente 10 segundos!- contestó el joven huyendo de un chorro de agua lanzado a propósito

-¡Mira! ¡Es el chango!- exclamó Andrea señalándoselo desde una altura

-¡y mira! ¡Trae bombas! ¡Tengo una idea! Mira, no se como lo haces aun, pero ese viento que usas, ayúdame para llevar el boomerang hasta la boca de alguno de los dragones, haremos que les de indigestión- dijo el hylian sonriendo hasta de forma maliciosas

-Entiendo…-

-¡Cuidado! ¡Andrea!- el joven la empujó de nuevo evitando que la llamarada la lastimase, pero sufriendo las quemaduras

-¿Estas bien?

-¡Pon mas cuidado! ¡No podemos perder…! mira la cabeza que abre la boca, cuando toma aire mandaré la bomba, ¡asegúrate que llegue hasta su boca!-

Pero el trabajo en equipo era mas difícil de lo que parecía, ya que en lo que atacaban una cabeza, la segunda arremetía contra ellos lastimándolos seriamente y la tercera cabeza permanecía cerrada.

-¡Por fin! ¡Las dos cabezas!- gritó Andrea en una emoción falsa

-¡Todavía nos falta la tercera! ¡Cuidado!- gritó Link cuando la tercera cabeza se lanzó contra ellos brincando los dos al mismo tiempo hacia lado contrario

-¡Ahora si, engendro de 3 cabezas! ¡Iaaah! ¡Iaaah! ¡Iaaaaaaaah!- gritó Link mientras daba de espadazos contra su cabeza, pero el dragón se levantó y se fue hacia atrás sumergiéndose en el agua levantando una ola peligrosa que se ensartaría contra la pared

-¡Oh! ¡Cuidado! ¡Sube a los postes! ¡No dejes que el agua te arrastre!- exclamó el joven héroe mientras Andrea corría hasta uno de los postes…

-Vamos, va de nuevo, esas dos cabezas se recuperaron- dijo la chica en lo que se preparaban de nuevo con las bombas

Tres veces repitieron el proceso para causarles suficiente dolor a las 3 cabezas y destruirlas

-¡Mira! ¡Los hemos vencido! ¡Andrea!- exclamó Link y Andrea estaba con el monito, al destruirse todas las cabezas, unos barrotes se abrieron dejando escapar a un montón de micos que ahora brincaban emocionados

-Creo que por eso el changuito estaba con nosotros, sus amigos habían sido apresados, Link- dijo Andrea, pero Link caminaba hasta un cofre

-Siempre escuché de esto, pero jamás había visto uno…

-¿Qué es?-

-Es un contenedor de corazón, así se les llama, dicen que te hace mas fuerte, creo que tomaré la mitad y te daré la otra mitad a ti- le dijo el joven extendiéndole el contenedor, pero Andrea lo rechazó

-Tómalo tu, yo estaré bien… ¿Y el remedio para Paige? ¡Oh no! ¡Ya nos queda poco tiempo! ¡Faltan menos de 20 minutos para el amanecer! ¡Mira! ¡El sol casi está saliendo!- gritó Andrea histerizada, pero entonces uno de los micos se acercó y le extendió una fruta de color negro

-¿y esto?- pregunta la chica confundida, Link se pone de pie

-¡Es el remedio! ¡Hay que darselo a Paige! ¡Vámonos de aquí!- dice Link empujando a su compañera y jalándola hasta una luz brillante

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunta sorprendida

-La salida… ¡vamos!

Andrea nunca supo como es que siempre llegaban a la entrada de los templos y como es que Epona los esperaba

-¡No vamos a llegar! Epona no podrá…- comenzó a decir el joven pero se abstuvo de continuar

-Entiendo… puedo ayudarte… te ayudaré, yo llegaré después- dijo Andrea con firmeza mientras una ráfaga de viento comenzaba a sentirse

-Gracias, ¡Vamos Epona!- mencionó el joven con una mirada penetrante y azul

-Ayuda a Paige… ¡VIENTO DE FARORE!- gritó Andrea y un poderoso viento comenzó a soplar moviendo todas las hojas del bosque aumentando considerablemente la velocidad de Epona

-¡Link!- exclamó Ilia al verlo venir cabalgando por entre el bosque, pero Link se bajo de Epona y corrió dentro de la casa y machacó la fruta

-Dásela, que se la termine toda- indicó el joven y estaba por salir pero Ilia lo detuvo

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó ansiosa

-A buscar a Andrea- respondió mientras volvía a subir sobre Epona

-¡No, quédate conmigo!- exclamó Ilia, pero Link ya se iba de vuelta

-¡Dásela! ¡No falta mucho para el amanecer!- gritó Link mientras cabalgaba de vuelta

_Nubes negras cubrían el cielo, había relámpagos y truenos, una fuerte tormenta amenazaba con caer sobre ese lugar, la niña rubia miraba aterrorizada, algo grande, una sombra densa cubría los últimos vestigios de luz, la sombra tomaba forma de un monstruo, ¿tal vez un jabalí? ¿Qué era eso? ¿Quién era ella? el niño que estaba con ella quería protegerla…un momento, esos ojos… esos ojos azules…_

-¡Paige!- gritó Andrea despertando abruptamente, pero al enderezarse miró a Ilia que se acercaba a ella

-¡que bueno que despertaste! pensé que tendríamos que ir a buscar a otro médico- dijo la chica Ordon, pero Andrea miró hacia la ventana, brillaba con intensidad el sol

-¡Ya son mas de las 12! ¡Paige!- gritó Andrea pero en ese momento entró la joven madre seguida de Link

-Para ser precisos, ya son las 2 de la tarde según tu reloj, buenas tardes, Andrea, ¿dormiste bien?- preguntó Paige, pero la joven brincó de la cama hasta Paige y le apartó la manga del vestido dejando ver tres sendas cicatrices pero que se veían mas sanas que las de la misma Andrea

-Estoy bien, Link dice que las cicatrices son insignias de guerra y me recuerdan mis días de jovencita intrépida así como tu, Andrea- respondió Paige, entonces la joven doctora sonrió feliz

-Me alegra haberte ayudado, Paige… ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Andrea al escuchar un zumbido cerca de ella, pero en ese momento se queda tiesa y atemorizada

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Paige mirando hacia donde los ojos verdes aterrorizados miraban

-Una abeja…- respondió temblorosa, pero Paige tomó un trapo y lo sacudió cerca del insecto

-¡Shu! ¡Shu! Abeja… ya se fue, ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Paige preocupada, pero la chica respiró aliviada

-Es que… les tengo miedo… aaah! este… ¿Y Colin?- preguntó nerviosa intentando quitarse la atención

-Jugando con los demás, estamos preparando la comida, eres la única que estaba dormida, doncella- responde Link aunque a el no le habían hecho la pregunta

-¿Tu no has descansado?- pregunta la chica de la trenza, Link se sonrió y negó

-Después, primero comeré y después tomaré un baño- respondió el joven guerrero, pero en ese momento Ilia se colgó de su brazo

-Ven, la comida ya debe estar lista, mmm, hasta acá huelen los deliciosos guisos de la madre de Beth… anda, ¡vamos!- dijo Ilia y comenzó a jalarlo, Andrea se sonrió, Paige entonces volteó a verla

-Me contó Ilia de un joven al que tú también estás enamorada…

-Ah si, un chico que vive en la otra casa, un vecino mío, Daniel… es un buen chico…- decía la joven recordando pero aun así, no manifestaba mucha emoción

-Entonces te urge volver, ¿no?-

-Paige… si quiero volver, pero es taaaaaaaaaaaan interesanteeeeeee- dijo Andrea soñadora

-¿Hyrule?-

-Si, Hyrule… jeje- respondió la joven sonriendo nerviosamente, pero luego volteó y vio toda la casa llena de mantas empapadas y sucias

-Déjame ayudarte con eso, Paige, yo lo hice después de todo

-Mejor ven a comer…

-Después, ve tú, yo me ocupo de esto…

-Andrea me estuvo contando cosas sobre su ciudad, es interesante, su familia, todo por allá…- dijo Ilia queriendo empezar una conversación, Link levantó su vista de la comida y sonrió

-Si, a mi también, me contó sobre sus hermanos que la molestan mucho… Matt y Charles… creo que así se llamaban- contestó el joven guerrero mientras mordía un pedazo de pan

-¡Oh! ¡Entonces también te contó sobre Daniel! ¡Que emoción! ¡Una boda! yo también quisiera preparar la mía… me pregunto ¿Dónde encontraré al joven que será mi marido?-

-Cof, cof, cof… ¿Boda?- pregunta Link sorprendido después de atragantarse con un pedazo de pan

-Si, ¿no te dijo? Ella y su novio Daniel se casarán dentro de poco tiempo, por eso le urge volver- dice Ilia sonriente y soñadora

-No me dijo- responde Link, pero Ilia se pone de pie y comienza a bailar con música imaginaria

-Me dijo que Daniel era el chico mas atractivo de todos, creo que cuando una está profundamente enamorada piensa en ello- decía la joven ordon aunque parecía conversar mas con ella misma que con Link quien parecía sorprendido por lo que acaba Ilia de decirle

-¿de que hablaban?- irrumpió Paige entrando al lugar, el joven guerrero se sobresaltó, como si saliese a penas del estado de choque en el que se encontraba

-De Andrea y lo que nos contó- responde Ilia con el rostro iluminado

-Oh si, Andrea debe estar ansiosa por volver, parece que también en su tierra es el sueño de toda chica casarse- respondió Paige también emocionándose, Link se sonrió nervioso

-Creo que esta plática es de chicas- se dijo y se puso en pie, Ilia caminó hasta donde estaba

-Permíteme retirar tu plato- dijo Ilia, Link asintió sonriendo

-Me voy a preparar para dormir, estoy muy cansado, buenas noches- dijo mientras se estiraba para salir a dormir, pero Ilia lo tomó con suavidad por el rostro y le plantó un beso en la mejilla en el justo momento que Andrea entró a la casa de Paige y miraba a la joven pareja despedirse muy amorosamente

-Buenas noches, descansas por favor- le dijo Ilia, Link asintió algo sorprendido y salió de la casa sin notar a Andrea quien solo miró a Paige intentando disimular su consternación

-Veo que estás mucho mejor, Paige- dijo la joven sonriéndole a Paige

-Gracias a ti y a Link, ¿Por qué no comes algo? debes estar hambrienta- dijo la madre, pero los cabellos negros se movieron de un lado a otro en señal de negativa

-Estoy bien, solo lavaré estas mantas y me acostaré a dormir, estoy cansada- dijo Andrea recogiendo las mantas usadas por toda la habitación y luego ve la botella de vidrio vacía

-Mejor llenaré la botella con el agua de los spring antes que anochezca, podríamos necesitarla- dijo la joven mientras dejaba las mantas para salir a llenar el vaso

-Creo que me perdí de algo- dijo Paige al verla salir con rapidez, pero Ilia comenzó a lavar las mantas usadas

-De nada, Paige, de nada- contestó la joven bailoteando con felicidad

-¿Sabes, Ilia? cuando una pareja esta destinada a estar junta, uno puede hacer y deshacer y aun así, estarán juntos- dice Paige sonriendo gratamente, Ilia queda petrificada

-¿de que hablas?- pregunta un tanto molesta

-Pues de Andrea y Daniel- responde Paige confundida, Ilia se ríe nerviosamente

-Si, tienes razón- contestó la joven Ordon, mientras su interlocutora reía por la reacción de Ilia

Ilia platicaba con Talo a lo lejos, Colin, Malo y Beth los miraban intrigados

-¿Qué necesitará Ilia que no pueda pedirnos a nosotros?- preguntó Beth malhumorada

-No lo se, pero seguro no es nada bueno, mira que Talo se ha guardado unas rupias en el bolsillo- respondió su hermano menor molesto

-Mira Malo, no se tu, pero Ilia es una buena muchacha, no creo que sea nada malo- contestó Colin, pero entonces la chica se molestó de nuevo

-¿Buena muchacha? ¿Es que soy la única que se da cuenta que Ilia ha cambiado?-

-¿Cambiado?- preguntan Malo y Colin al unísono

-Ah! ¡Olvídenlo! hombres!- exclamó Beth molesta caminando lejos de ahí

-¿A dónde vas, Beth?- gritaron Malo y Colin de nuevo a la vez

-A esconderme para ver que se traen Ilia y Talo

Andrea caminó hasta los spring, se sabía el camino de memoria, iba demasiado metida en sus pensamientos cuando dejó que las limpias aguas de los spring mojaran sus pies

-¡Andrea!- exclamó Link sorprendido, la chica asustada se volteó a verlo

-¡Ay! ¡Link!- grita Andrea espantada

-¿Pero que te sucede? Pareciera que viste un fantasma- respondió el joven hylian de nueva cuenta sorprendido mientras salía del agua atándose la camisa a la cintura ya que tenia el torso desnudo y solo estaba en un pantaloncillo corto

-Perdona, no sabia que tu estabas aquí… lo siento- contestó Andrea sonrojada y queriendo hacerse hacia atrás

-Despreocúpate, ya me iba… oye, no sabia que tenias no…

-¡Ay!- exclamó Andrea cayendo de sentón sobre el agua, su compañero corrió hasta ella

-¿¡Estas bien!?- preguntó acercándose, pero recibió una respuesta negativa

-Pise una piedra suelta, me resbalé y me lastimé… me duele- respondió Andrea llorosa, Link se inclinó y levantó con suavidad el pie lastimado que se veía magullado

-No te preocupes, no te vas a morir de esto… ven, sube a mi espalda- dijo mientras se ponía de cuclillas

-pero ¿y tu ropa?-

-No se la van a llevar, y si se la llevan, compraré otra, de todas maneras le hace falta remiendos- contestó sonriente el chico de ojos azules y luego tomó a Andrea entre sus brazos y la cargó cual si fuese una princesa

-¡Link!-

-Ya que no quieres subir a mi espalda, te voy a cargar… ¿vas a quedarte conmigo esta noche? bueno, yo creo que si porque en otra parte no cabes, pero voy a ponerle barrotes a las ventanas, no vayas a querer continuar con tu creencia que eres Ruto…

-¡A ver, ya basta con eso de los Rutos! ¿Quiénes son? o ¿Qué traes tu con ellos?- preguntaba Andrea molesta y fastidiada mientras iba en brazos de Link

-Eran una raza de tiempos antiguos, cuenta una leyenda que eran criaturas aladas que vivían en una isla llamada Isla Dragon Roost, y eran el correo del mundo antiguo… cuando el mundo estaba cubierto por agua.. ¿Algo mas que desee saber la doncella?- preguntó Link riendo para sus adentros

-A ver, jovencito, tienes vario tiempo llamándome doncella o doncella mensajera, ¿puedo saber porque?-

-Pues el Poe te llamo así, me gustó y ya te lo quedaste, doncella mensajera- responde sonriente y con una mirada picara

-¿Y a que horas te di permiso de llamarme asi?-

-No tengo que pedirte permiso…-

-Se tardaron mucho- respondió Ilia molesta al verlos llegar y mas Andrea en brazos de Link

-Oh! hola Ilia- dijo Link sin sentirse apenado

-¿me permites? tengo algo que pedirte…- dijo la chica ordon de una forma muy seria

-Aquí déjame…

-Pero no puedes subir las escaleras con tu pie asi…

-Si puedo, solo descansaré un poco n.n- respondió Andrea y Link se fue con Ilia

-No creo que debas meterte tanto- contestó una vocecita, Andrea se volteó y miró auno de los niños de la aldea

-¡Ah, hola Talo!- mencionó alegre la chica

-Creo que hay algo que no sabes, Andrea… y me parece que sea yo quien te diga antes de que alguno de los de la villa te lo digan de una forma menos amable…

-¿Amable? ¿de que hablas? Nadie de la villa me ha tratado mal…

-No es eso, Andrea, pero todos están mirando mal que te lleves así con Link… Verás… Ilia es la prometida de Link desde que Link llegó a nuestra Villa, salvó a Ilia de tener un accidente serio y desde entonces están comprometidos, y cuando tu llegaste, todos en la Villa notaron como te interpones entre los dos

-¡Pero esa no es mi intención!- exclamó llorosa la chica sin saber el porqué de sus lágrimas

-Te lo vengo a decir porque me caes bien antes que la madre de Beth lo haga, es la mas entrometida en estos asuntos y nada amable con la gente…

-Gracias Talo, eres muy lindo n.n, de todas maneras debo ir en busca de la sabiduría- contestó Andrea y después le dio un beso en la mejilla dejando a Talo sonrojado y apenado

-Yo… An…- pero la chica se adentraba en la villa… quizá para decirle algo a Link o… peor aun, ¿a la madre de Beth?

-¡ANDREA!- gritó Talo corriendo tras de ella

Fin del capitulo 05: No te adelantes, no te habia respondido porque todo eso lo tenia contemplado ya n.n

Ficha Informativa

Nombre: Andrea Grimadi

Edad: 20 años

Estado Civil: Soltera

Raza: Hylian, aunque ella cree que es humana.

Nick: Doncella, Doncella Mensajera, Andy, Grimadi, Andigoron, Ariseli

Ojos: Verdes

Cabello: Negro, Ondulado hasta media espalda, siempre recogido en una trenza o moño completo, nunca suelto.

Estatura: 1.65 mts

Peso: Se lo reserva (jeje)

Le gusta mucho: Leer, cocinar, nadar.

Detesta: Las arañas y mas adelante los Bubbles

Fobias: Las abejas

INVENTARIO:

Corazones: 4

Tesoros: 1 (El Reloj)

Armas: 1 (Boomerang)

Spell: 1 (Farore's Wind)

Ropas: Ordon Clothes

Espada: Jaggle's Old Sword y Paige's Old Sword

Escudo: N/A


End file.
